Forging A Forgotten Legend
by Ashbringer36
Summary: Merlin knows that he isn't the only one to know of Arthurs destiny but he doesn't know how far that knowledge truly reaches until a woman by the name of Anna Hasaki shows up in Camelot with a mission to protect the Pendragons from a threat hidden in the shadows. Fun loving, daring but also determined, Anna might have good intentions, but those who came with her... not so much.
1. Prologue

Chapter 1

Forged From a Fable

The sun shown high in the sky and a light breeze blew through the land of Albion on the day before the tournament. The kingdom of Camalot was set to hold a tournament with no rules, a place to test ones strength and seperate boys from men.

On this day, riding alone on a horse of pure white was a young woman by the name of Anna Hasaki.

The young woman by some would be considered bueatiful, with short brunette hair, bright emerald eyes and fair white skin. yet everything else about her would say anything but, wearing thick brown leather armour and a sheathed katana attached to her hip.

The white horse below her was named Steadfast, a horse she had helped raise since he was only a foll, and now he rode as her faithful companion, onward towards her goal.

Camalot.

Anna had been sent on a mission, and had been traveling for almost 6 monthes across country to reach the destination at which she would begin her mission.

Her task was while lengthy also quite simple, get an audience with Arthur Pandragon and whist remaining as close to the prince as possible remain vigilant against a threat that was known to be within the shadows.

She didn't know why this was so important, indeed Camelot was well over 2000 miles away from japan which was where she wanted to fix problems, and yet the Grandmaster had told her full heartedly that Arthur Pendragon was set to do just that for not just his own land but for theirs as well... and so he had to be protected from a threat that only they knew about from a group in the shadows also headed for Albion.

The Shadelings, the group called themselves. an order of rogue samurai turned Ninjas, no one, not even the Grandmaster who had sent Anna on this mission knew what this groups motives where, but one thing that was well known... they meant very ill will

The companions rode into a clearing and then Anna pulled back on the reigns ushering Steadfast to a stop.

"Alright Steadfast, ready to eat?" Anna asked in a far from english accent, making it perfectly clear English was not her first language.

Steadfast as if understanding perfectly what his rider was saying, pawwed at the ground excitedly as Anna reached into the satchel attached to the sattle and pulling out an apple.

"Sorry but we're running out," She said handing her horse the last of the apples before grabbing her flask and beginning to take a drink of her water.

Steadfast had finished the apple in less than two bites and made a clear gesture for a bit more.

"No sorry bud, we're out," Anna said apolegetically, "Don't worry though we're almost at Camelot, once we get there I'll be sure to get you fed and even brush off your coat for you."

The horse let it's head sulk but only for a moment, but after that gave Anna a kind of glare as if to say, "you better"

Anna just laughed as she looked over towards the east of her, where the large castle was visible.

From this distance the city look prosperous and from what Anna had been told it retained such a look when one was actually there.

Anna walked back over to Steadfasts side and prepared to mount up again only to have voices make themselves known in her ears.

"Aye, what's a lady like you doing wearing such armour?" One of the voices asked.

"And riding out here all alone to," the other said.

Anna sighed, "of course imbeciles like these were bound to show up in Albion at some point" she mentally said as she turned around to see two men approaching her with wild grins on their faces.

They were both buff men, looking as if they both worked in coal mines and spend spare time training in strength. with matted hair ratted with dirt and a smell coming from both that suggested neither had bathed in a long time. Both of them had large axes on their backs and Anna knew full well that they must be headed for Camelot for the tournament she had begun hearing about once she got into Albion.

"I'm heading for Camelot, as what I'd assume you two are doing the same!" Anna explained as the two men placed down their traveling packs and stepped forward.

"I'd stay away from the tournament if I were you lass," The one on the right said.

"And why should I do that? I have trained my whole life to fight in a tournament such as this!" Anna said with only a small bluff behind it. in truth she had not trained her WHOLE life but it was a fair enough amount to say the least.

"Really, and where would you have gottten such training, ya certainly don't have any muscle on you!" The first one said before making a grab for the sword at her hip.

In a movement no undisciplined eye could see Anna had spun around unclipped her Katana from its sheath and already had it pointed at the mans face

"Where I got it is none of your concern, now if you don't mind I'll be off!" Anna said stepping away and sheathing the sword on her hip before heading back over towards Steadfast, and before either the men could get over their stunned silence Anna was off.

Anna was grinning to herself realizing that if this was the response she got for so much as carrying a sword then it would sure be funny when it became known that she was partaking in the tournament.

So the warrior headed off with her horse in a medium trot heading towards the final mile or so towards Camelot... where unbeknownst to Anna she would meet the greatest challenges of her young life.

**A/N - Hello everyone, for those of you who don't know me I'm Ashbringer36 and for everyone who's reading this welcome to the first chapter of my new tale, Forging a Forgotten Legend.**

**Now I made this clear to those who follow me that I was partaking in the National Novel Writing Month challenge of 50 thousand words in 30 days, and I did indeed make victory in that endeavour, and so with a rough draft ready for editing this tale is all ready and good to go, editing plus my current scheduele updates should be pretty frequent on this one unless something comes up which if that is the case I'll leave an update on my profile.**

**Anyway hope you like my little introductory chapter to our Protagonist to this story Anna Hasaki, some of you (all of you actually) should be confused about her backstory but do not fret one bit, Annas backstory will be explained through Dialogue over the next few chapters before the plot really starts to thicken.**

**Anyway other then that I've got nothing else to say except Happy Reading and**

**Until Next Time Ashbringer36 Out**


	2. Chapter 2 First Day in Camelot

Chapter 2

First Day In Camelot

Anna stepped into her room at the tavern, rubbing her face in exhaustion. She had just spent the last 2 hours finding a spot for Steadfast in the stables and had just gotten her spot in the Tavern which had been reserved for combatants.

Of course seeing the possible laughs Anna had found herself placing her helmet on to reserve the room, surprisingly no one even questioned the choice.

However she had been told she would be sharing a room with another combatant though the knowledge didn't bother her, she had no intention of spending her time cooked up in some room aside from sleeping, even without a mission to get an audience with Prince Arthur Camelot was a lovely place, despite the current King being in Annas' own words a complete imbecilic spiteful toad.

The Brunette entered her room at the tavern, simple hardwood with nothing but the essentials, two beds, a dresser for each and a closet on the far side of the room, pretty simple.

Anna placed her stachel down onto the bed on the left side of the room, making sure she had all her belongings, three changes of civilian clothing, an empty water flask, a small pouch of Shurikens, her sharpening stone... and the blade she knew she must hide. A second Katana, this one with a sheath marked with tribal markings.

This was the blade her father wielded during his final battle. She would be wielding it now in his memory. instead of her own sword but there was a problem... Camelot had a very strict "no magic" policy... and it was a very well known fact that this weapon was not forged by normal means.

Anna finished her mental check of all her items before noding to herself And putting everything in a closet she had been given the key to when signing into the Tavern making sure to place the the antique sword at the back where it would be out of sight for the most part.

Preparing to leave Anna turned around to see a boy, he couldn't be any older then eighteen, with dark brown hair and wearing civilian clothing, seeming caught off guard to see someone in the room that he had also been given a key to.

"How did you get here?" Anna asked quizzically looking up at him and crossing her arms with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean, this was the room I was told to go to." The young boy Anna would soon know to be named Gilli said retorically.

"So, I see, and you're fighting in the tournament," Anna asked glancing at the longsword strapped to the boys back and forcing herself to remember not to underestimate anyone.

"Yes I am!" Gilli said if only a little defiantly.

"I see, well best of luck to you" Anna said placing her hands together and leaning over in a respectful bow. Anna knew she wouldn't get a similar resposne, it was something she had learned wasn't all that customary in other lands to bow in respect, but Anna had made it such a habit during her time at home.

"Wait... you're not telling me how I shouldn't be partaking?" Gilli asked with a completely open note of surprise.

Anna let out a small chuckle as she shook her head. "I'm sorry but how many people would think a woman could fight in such a tournament? I am in as much a "looks can be deciving" position as you are!" Anna said shaking her head before holding out her hand offering a handshake. "I'm Anna by the way."

Gilli looked at her outstretched hand before smiling, "Gilli!" He said shaking her hand.

"Well Gilli, I hope to see you on the field of battle, for now though I am leaving to go get some water!" Anna said grabbinghe her flask from the dresser before leaving the room.

The lower region of the Tavern was bustling with patrons, all of whom would be competing, and the few that noticed Anna coming down paid her no heed more interested in their own arm wrestling or drinks or card games and so the Brunette managed to get out with no interference.

Anna began looking around, trying to find the pump of water, trying not to get distracted by all the displays of different things, from food to blades, to all sorts of other bits of memorabelia something that was only possible by the fact that she didn't have any money beyond what she would need for food. Even still taking in all the scenes Anna began to only scarcely remember her search for water when suddenly she felt someone bump into her and before she even knew it she had fallen over.

"Oh sorry," Came a hurried voice. Anna looked up to see a boy with black hair, about 19 years of age and with black eyes and a red scarf and garbed in a brown jacket, blue shirt and pants.

"No it's my bad I wasn't watching where I was going," Anna said. As she said this she looked around and realized the person she had bumped into had been carrying things, a bundle filled with freshly sharpened longswords to be precise.

"Here let me help you," Anna said politely as she knelt down and began picking up the weapons that had fallen out of the bundle that the boy had been carrying them in!

"Thanks, I'm Merlin," The boy said smiling holding out his hand after the two had finished getting the blades back into the bundle.

"Anna," Anna said simplly shaking the boys hand, "mind if I ask where these are going? surely one man can't wield all these blades!"

"Training grounds, Arthur asked me to get the sharpened blades from the blacksmith," Merlin said before mumbling, "Dolt can't do anything on his own"

"Arthur... you mean Prince Arthur!" Anna said incredulously, all thoughts of getting water vanishing in that instant, thoughts of the mission she had been sent on replacing them.

"More like Prince twat!" Merlin said shaking his head thinking to himself how this girl must be one of those 'fawn for the prince' types.

"Whatever," Anna said dismissivly, "Where arethese training grounds?!" Anna asked quickly getting over her excitement at her good forturne at meeting Merlin!

"Well... they are this way" Merlin stated with a role of his eyes. Anna nodded and followed Merlin towards the training grounds. It was not two minutes walking before the two reached their goal.

The training ground was on the far side of the castle and was practicly panging with sound, wood being cracked and steel clashing with steel... it was music to Annas ears.

"Merlin!" yelled a rather snobbish voice that reminded Anna of some of the less then nice nobles she had met back in japan... ones she had grown a very well known distaste for.

The brunette couldn't help but wonder who that was... it couldn't possibly be the great ruler she had been told about by the Grandmaster.

"Sorry sire, the blacksmith was just a bit behind with them!" Merlin explained as he practically ran over towards a blande haired man about the same age as Merlin wearing what was unmistakeably Knights armour.

"Whatever let's just get to work, and... Merlin who is this!" the man said pointing towards Anna. "Oh sorry, my name is Anna, I was looking for Prince Arthur, I need to have an audience with him!" Anna said with a confidence that eve surprised herself... she usually wasn't that good with words.

"I'm Prince Arthur," The man said pulling one of the blades from the bundle Merlin had in his arms. "Though I don't really have time for idle banter with a woman, I have training to get back to!" Arthur said turning around and walking towards a training dummy with Merlin trailing behind him.

"But, wait sire!" Anna called back with a raised voice only to find that it was too late, Merlin and Arthur were already lost in training.

Anna at this point ran a hand through her hair in frustration and a slight note of confusion, thinking to herself How on earth am I supposed to get an audience with such an idiot. only for her thought to be invaded by another thought,

How can that be the man who's supposed to bring order to the land.

Anna walked off finding herself with the flask she had intended on filling with water at a local pump trying to wrap her head around the whole thing, only to have her thought invaded by a memory, memory of the words of wisdom she had been given by the Grandmaster, the man she considered the wisest of all living people.

"Ones true character is never revealed until the most dire of circumstances arise!"

THe words echoed in her head and Anna simply smiled, realizing that those words refered to Arthur perfectly if he truly was the one she was looking for.

"Now just how to bring that character to effect." Anna began contemplating.

No ideas struck the Japanese warrior and so the only path she had in front of her was to bide her time, and perhaps use the tournament starting tomorrow to get a better idea of how to deal with this situation.

"Before the Shadelings begin to rear their masked faces!" Anna mumbled a note of fear running down her spine, knowing that if they were watching her right now... well her detection skills were far from perfect.

**A/N - I know these are short chapters, sorry about that but in my defense I'm going for shorter chapters so I can get more common updates and that means more time at the top of the search engine and what not so win/win right?**

**Anyway just a few responses to the guest reviewers**

**To. Guest - Glad you like it, well this quick enough for you? **

**To. Xlydiax - Well as long as your idea of strong independent woman isn't synonymous with Mary Su then we'll get along just fine, once again quick enough? lol.**

**Anyway I've got nothing else really to say so I simply take my bows**

**Until Next Time Ashbringer36 Out **


	3. Chapter 3 Battle of Ronin

Chapter 3

Battle of Ronin

The following day Anna awoke at the crack of dawn and before her roommate Gilli had even thought of getting up was already counting out a dozen Throwing Stars and dawning her thick leather battle armour.

As she began placing the dozen throwing stars within the pockets of her leather armour Gilli began awakening with a lazy stretch.

"Morning," Anna said dissmissivly to the young boy as she attached her sheathed Katana at her hip.

"Morning" Gilli responded with a yawn that made Anna roll her eyes at this display of what could only be described as disinterest.

She was trying to believe the boy was more then what he looked, but it was no easy task believing such a thing. _I know there is more to fighting then strength, but he shows neither strength nor discipline... speed is iffy at best_ Anna thought to herself.

"Well I'm set so best be off if I want to get a head start on the crowds. You might want to get ready as well!" Anna said before placing her helmet on her head, pulling down the face mask part and exiting the room, though not before looking back to Gilli and smiling, "Do me a favour and don't tell anyone I'm a girl!"

The helmeted warrior went down the steps to the dining aspect of the inn only to find that today was even busier then the day before, to the point Anna had difficulty getting through the crowds of warriors talking and laughing, Anna had no idea how she got through especially without anyone noticing her, what with a helmet and armour on that stood out like a sore thumb.

Regardless she managed to weave her way through the crowds and found the streets of Camelot to be no better though Anna did find the blending in with the crowd worth it to have nobody giving her to many stares about wearing her helmet.

"Sometimes I question my own sanity," Anna remarked under her breath reffering to her choice to wear the helmet even before battle, her reason being she didn't exactly want any favours... that and Anna would be a liar if she said she wasn't a bit excited to see the looks on peoples faces when they found out she was in fact a woman.

She certainly acted mature but there was still bits and pieces of a child amongst her consciousness.

As she continued trying to push through the crowd she found herself realizing all the differences between here and home. here the people were clearly happy and no one was sitting on corners hoping for hand outs. As far as she could tell Camelot was in a great position, as opposed to back home. Home where things were so bad for the working class that anger drove them to create their own art, an art that allowed them to kill with far more ease then any before them.. and they directed this art towards the nobles, the Masters of the Houses.

Fortunately the territory she had lived in was far better, mainly because of the luck of having a leader who had learned about compassion and kindness in her youth, as opposed to most other masters of the territories... a leader who also happened to be Annas' mother.

The youthful warrior was pulled from her reverie as she finally realized she had made it to the arena. Clearly improvised for the occassion the arena was surrounded by fabrics of bright orange and gold, the dragon symbol of the Pandragon house everywhere, Graval for the battlefield, no doubt because grass might have been a bit too nice to land on in such a tournament.

The stands were filled with cheering men and woman, all of them clearly prepared to see some blood, blood Anna was hoping she wouldn't be spilling or be giving. She stepped into the arena alongside the other 20 or so combatants. Four or five Knights of Camelot with Arthur among them, several bulky warriors wielding axes, one guy wielding dual cutlass''s and of course Gilli had managed to get out of bed in time to be here.

Anna might have spent more time analyzing her competition but but at that moment a voice began speaking with authority, clearly signalling the beginning of the tournament.

"Welcome warriors, the time has come for the annual tournament, a tournament like no other," Came an authoritive voice. Anna looked up towards the royal stand raised above the warriors and saw who was announcing. A young woman maybe slightly older then Anna was standing there with black hair and fair white skin and wearing a fine white gown along with a few pieces of jewelery that made Anna assume she was the Kings Ward.

_Odd, I thought the king was supposed to announce this tournaments beginning_, Anna thought as the kings ward, who Anna would later know to be named Morgana continued speaking. "No banned weapons, and anyone can enter, including the reigning champion, the king of Camelot!" At this Morgana gestured towards the far gate to the arena, and entering was a man with gray hair and wrinkled skin, wearing knights armour with a tabard of Camelot on and a helmet under his arm.

Anna couldn't help but scoff just a bit under her breath, the man certainly wasn't in his prime and yet he carried himself with such an air that he must think he was unbeatable... _Oh if I fight you old man, you're in for a rude awakening! _Anna thought to herself as Morgana finished her opening speech and the wild cheering of the crowds became known.

In truth a small voice in the back of Annas head was screaming at her to check her confidence levels, as first hand experience told her that those with age also have experience and if the king was a knight himself. Indeed it was something Anna would later chastise herself for, but it was still quite the hard thing not to be if only a little confident what with the way the man carried himself even though it was obvious his strength and speed was in the process of deteriorating... the wisdom that came with age wasn't very present.

"And now for our first combatants, we would call forth, Sir Leon of Camelot, to fight... Ronin!" Morgana exclaimed, with a note of distaste as she spoke the name Anna had used for battle.

Anna was snapped out of her thoughts as she heard her alias Ronin be called. She glanced around to see the other warriors all stepped out aside from Leon and Anna, the brunette warrior couldn't help but chuckle under her breath at Morganas lack of interest.

_ Oh the wake up call she is in for_ Anna thought to herself as she placed her hands together in a bow of respect to Leon, who while clearly confused under his helmet nodded. The moment Anna had returned to standing position however a horn was blown signalling the beginning of battle.

With a great amount of speed Anna unclipped the Katana at her hip and thrust forward, going straight for the offensive in a powerful thrust. Leon was by far no fool, and knew to block such a strike with his shield as opposed to attempting to parry the strike. Hitting the sword at an Angle it sent the sword sliding accross the shield and sending Anna off balance for just a moment, though thankfully able to regain her composure in time to block a strike to her legs from Leons blade.

Anna knew she'd have to find a way around that shield, the steel would easily stop the blade and her only hope of winning without spilling blood was to knock him off his feet. Leon took a thrust with his longsword but Anna sidestepped the attack before taking a slash at Leons upper chest.

The Knight of Camelot pulled his sword back just in time to to parry the strike, but at this point Anna had already found her opening. Swinging the blade back and swiftly making another strike this time lower down, Leon parried this strike as well, but this time Anna took an unexpected leap of faith. Sliding the Katana along Leons longsword, Anna reversed her grip on the weapon with a swift flick of her wrist and successfully landed a hit from the hilt of the blade on Leons head.

A strike like that would have done enough damage to knock a normal person off their feet and knock them unconcious or at least off balance, but Anna had overlooked the sturdiness of Leons helmet, and sadly it had absorbed more of the damage then would be able to get away from. Taking the oppurtunity given to him, Leon lunged forward and struck Anna in the chest with his shield, knocking her over and making her lose her grip on her sword. Leon kicked the blade away and was about to put his sword to Annas chest, but Anna had not given up yet.

With the momentum of a master Anna rolled on her side before summersaulting to her feet to get distance between her and Leon before pulling out 3 shurikens and landing them into strategic points in the chainmail of his armour. The small but deadly weapons pierced the armour at just the right spots to cause pain. Leon while no stranger to such wounds was stunned for a few seconds, and that few seconds were all his opponent needed to dash towards the fallen sword and return it to her hands.

Just barely managing to parry a downward slash from the helmeted warrior, Leon was met with a barrage of attacks with a fluency that he had never before witnessed. Anna keeping to the offensive made strategic attacks towards Leons chest and legs, ensuring she kept her opponent on edge... until at last she was ready to give her trump card one last playing.

Landing a viscious parry on Leons left side, Anna put all her body weight towards the blade and pushed Leons sword out of the way while putting her shoulder into his uppber chest. Anna was a no muscle bound warrior, barely weighing 140 pounds, and because of this the hardened Knight wasn't knocked completely off balance, but the momentum of it was enough to send him off balance and lose some of his grip on his blade.

That second of imbalance was all she needed however as she flicked her right hand wrist and with his loosened grip Leon felt his sword get slashed from his hand before the hilt of the weapon connected with his lower chest... a spot that had far less defence then his head.

Falling over with the thought of vomiting Leon didn't even have time to think before Anna had her blade pointed towards his heart!

"Do you submit?" Anna asked in a harsh and deep voice that was muffled by her helmet. Leon who was panting at this point looked up at her once before nodding in defeat. Anna pulled away and sheathed her sword back to the hilt before stepping away, to massive cheering from the crwod.

Meanwhile up in the stands the duo of Merlin and Arthur had been watching this battle with intense interest.

"that was quite the fight" Merlin said smiling albiet quite the pounding heart... even with all the adventures he'd had while protecting Arthur he still got nervous when watching a battle.

"He relies on style!" Arthur said with folded arms and an air of disinterest. "Using attacks meant to impress."

"Maybe, but it did work on Sir Leon," Merlin stated. "I mean he's walking away limping and Ronin had him dead to rights"

Arthur turned to Merlin with a facade of calmness on his face "Merlin"

"Yes Sire" Merlin said turning to Arthur.

Arthur put a hand on the shoulder of the hidden sorcerer. "Shut up!" he said before walking away.

**A/N - Cut, two day updates still rolling? we are making good time, especially given the surprising length of this one. 2k words on the letter if you can believe it (before the authors note)**

**Anyway quick responses to Guests**

**Guest - Yep, Those words are certainly Arthurs story in a nut shell, but who says they refer to just Arthur? as for Gwen and Anna, well of course they'd get along, antics of those two could be quite entertaining, we'll have to see when those two do finally meet, it will happen don't worry**

**Xlydiax - I'm going to attribute your first statement to you not knowing that much about writing terminology so here's the overly complex explanation of it. a Mary Su (or the male counterpart Gary Stu) is a term derived from some of the first ever known Self Insert stories and refers to a character who reaches perfection to the point where the reader will likely stop caring about them because they reach a perfection level that makes them unrelatable just because of how perfect in every aspect they are. And trust me I have no intent of quiting the story, unless something real tragic happens (here's to hoping nothing does) I'll be seeing this tale through to the end**

**Anyway with nothing left to say I shall simply take my bows**

**Until Next Time Ashbringer36 Out**


	4. Chapter 4 A Physical Scar

Chapter 4

A Physical Scar

The tournament proggressed from Annas battle in a swirl of combat but thankfully far less bloodshed then Merlin had predicted aside from a good half a dozen nasty cuts and a few bloody noses.

Like how Arthur had gone straight for a knock out by punching his opponent whist his battle. Admitedly Anna had thought this to be a bit of a... cheap tactic, but his opponent had been the one using dual cutlasses, and twirling them in quite the unpredictable pattern so in truth Anna couldn't really blame him.

Then there was Gilli... oh how he shocked everyone present with a daring strategy of waiting for an opening... a strategy Anna had not been expecting from the kid for the main reason that it was a strategy utilized in her own experience by warriors who relied on their strength, while Gilli was clearly relying on his speed.

And finally there was the King... as out of shape Anna had thought he would have been he certainly wasn't all that out of it, as he made it through round 1 by blocking a heavy mace with his shield and the proceeding to slice past the mans armour and as the cut along the side of his chest left him dazed Uther used this moment to knock him unconcious with a wicked hit from the shield.

It was certainly a tactic Anna couldn't help but stare at, already beginning to chastise herself for her moment of over confidence.

Yes there was a hint of admiration from Anna, no one here was here by luck and that made it all the more interesting for the youthful warrior.

Aside from Arthur Gilli and Uther, the Brunette warrior was far from enjoying the proceedings, and maybe that was due to the sheer pleasure some of the nameless combatants were taking in killing, having to watch one of the men who had tried stopping her in that clearing two days ago mercilessly lop off a mans head with his axe.

She never considered herself squeamish but she'd be a complete liar if she tried saying she didn't get a chill from that event.

Anna had gotten out of her armour and dawned one of her casual outfits wearing a simple brown shirt and blue pants and was now positioned in the crowd watching the remaining battles until Morgana announced that round one was over and the second round would take place tomorrow.

Anna began leaving trying to get the image of that headless body out of her head... something the crowd had cheered for, which made it all the more sickening to her, even as someone who had witnessed execution by decapitation more then once.

Because of this she stopped paying attention, only being broken away from her own thoughts when she once again bumped into Merlin, this time thankfully not falling over.

_I swear this boy is everywhere! _Anna had thought to herself at the time of running into him.

"Hey," Merlin said smiling at Anna.

"Oh hey... Merlin was it?" Anna asked wondering if she remember the boys name.

"Yeah, that's me," Merlin said smiling before glancing down and making sure the pouch of herbs he was taking to Gaius weren't crushed from bumping into Anna.

"What's that?" Anna asked curiously.

"Herbs, for the physician Gaius," Merlin responded.

"I see, well, mind if I come along... I... haven't been feeling well ever since getting to Camelot for some reason," Anna said mentally hitting herself for the lame excuse. The truth of the situation was that Anna remembered Merlin was Arthurs man servant and wanted to pick his brain about a few things... but she had to approach this situation with care or fear exposure before she was ready.

"Alright, I think he's busy with Sir Leon though... He has been in pain ever since his battle with that Ronin guy," Merlin said explained admittedly with only a little

"Really, I didn't see any wounds being made," Anna lied as she began walking alongside Merlin, knowing it must be the shurikens she'd thrown halfway through her fight.

"Neither did I, but he came in with a pain in his stomach after the match and that's why Gaius sent me to get these," Merlin explained. Secretly Anna was hoping the Shurikens she had thrown, ones that no one had seen apparently, hadn't done severe damage, she hadn't aimed for the head or anything vital but still... possibilities.

The two walked into the palace neither really having anything to talk about, and so they just remained silent... that is until a familiar voice made itself evident in the ears of the young warlock and the brunette warrior.

"Merlin!" yelled the voice of Prince Arthur from accross the wall before walking towards them, "I need you to," Arthur began before catching a glimpse of Anna, "Who is this?"

"Oh sorry, Merlin was taking me to the Court Physician, I haven't been feeling well ever since getting to Camelot," Anna said quickly repeating the story she had given to Merlin.

"I was taking some herbs down to him anyway," Merlin elaborated.

"Alright well when you're done I need you to take my sword to the blacksmith and then polish my armour," he said... admitedly with a lot less smugnesss then yesterday before walking the other way.

"He's not as bad as he was yesterday," Anna commented voicing a somewhat obvious observation.

"Yeah, he's concerned that is fathers fighting in the tournament... not as young as he used to be and all that," Merlin said as the two continued to walk towards Gaius' quarters.

"I hear you... If only I was able to have that concern for my father," Anna conffessed before realizing those words had escaped her mouth and mentally slapping herself.

_Why did I bring up my father!?_ She found herself asking herself in anger and sadness. Her father was not a topic she liked to discuss openly.

"Why can't you... do you know him?" Merlin asked. Anna just sighed, her father was not a topic she enjoyed talking about mainly because it got her angry. Though she also saw the benifit to it right now... opening up to Merlin might earn a bit of trust.

"He's dead, he died while my mother was pregnant with me," Anna admitted sadly, she had always wanted to know her father, ever since she was little she had been told stories of what an honourable and good man he was... and his death was nothing short of agonizing, it was unjust and wrong, at least in Annas mind.

"Oh, I know how it feels to not get to know who your father is," Merlin said.

"Yeah," Anna said beginning to fish for another topic before she ended up punching whatever was closest to her. "Anyway where are Gaius' chambers?"

"Just up ahead," Merlin said also glad for the changed topic though for far less violent reasons.

Anna hadn't been paying attention to where they were going but she suddenly found herself in the lower reaches of the castle with unlit torches lining the walls and a door in front of them, pretty simple and dull by comparison to the rest of the castle she had seen.

Merlin stepped in ahead of her and yelled over, "I've got the herbs you wanted Giaus, and uh, you have a patient." Walking in with an awkward smile Anna looked at the face of an aging old man with white hair and wearing red robes beginning to desperately find something to make this trip actually necessary.. despite being fully healthy.

Despite her mental treasure hunt Anna still managed to analyze the room around her, it had to be as spacious as the average house in Camelot with stone floorwalls, a window on one side and bottles, vials littering the tables and shelves along with numerous books with titles Anna could barely pronounce.

"Ah thank you Merlin," Gaius said before stepping up to Anna, "And what is the problem?"

"Oh right, well you see," Anna began desperately thinking up a story, mentally facepalming as she realized how little she thought this attempt to get information. "Well you see, I got to Camelot about yesterday and started getting this ache in an old wound." She had to applaud herself for that one... mainly because it was something she could possibly get away with.

She pulled up the sleeve of her shirt revealing a glaring scar on her upper arm, from about 3 years ago when she took a sword in defense of a prisoner, having been lucky the executioner was able to stop his slice before slicing completely through her arm and knowing to stop long enough for Annas mother to get her out of there... with the help of a samurai the amount Anna was thrashing around.

I can't believe I forgot about this, Anna thought as Gaius began taking a closer look at the large scar. "I dare not ask what it took to give you such a scar," Gaius said walking towards one of his shelves and grabbing a vial of some kind of green looking sap from on top of his desk.

"If I'm right that wound went to a bone and was put together again, because that soreness will come from exherting it due to the fragility of the healed bone, apply a bit of this around the scar should soothe it, and a tonic might be in order if it becomes an issue." Giaus said nodding.

"Alright, thanks," Anna said smiling as she took the sab and dabbed a bit on the old scar... a scar she actually had a bit of pride for having and felt a sense of heat spreading across it as the ache startedto dissipate in such a way Anna let out a pleasant sigh.

At that moment however a bit of groaning was heard from around a bed in the corner and Anna saw Sir Leon stand up clutching his stomach just a bit thankfully able to walk.

"Thank you Giaus, those little things hurt more then you would think," He stated having not noticed Anna was there.

"Well I'd assume so, they pierced right past the chainmail and pierced directly into the skin, it's a sting but with them out they'll heal fine." Gaius said confidently.

Anna thought to herself _did I really cause enough damage to get him landed in a physicians chambers? to the lower stomach Shurikens can't do more then a bit of pain._

Leon nodded and smiled, "At least Ronin had a bit of honour... I would like to fight him again sometime though," he said as he prepared to leave the chambers.

"Well perhaps one day you'll cross paths with him again, I'm sure he dosen't want to have another duel now though, what with the tournament and all," Anna said putting on a guise of disinterest... obviously to hide her inner laughter at the whole situation of how he didn't realize he was in the presence of 'Ronin' right now.

"I can only hope ma'am," Leon said politely before walking towards the door, "Thanks again Giaus," He said before leaving.

"Uh anyway thank you for that, I just wasn't sure if it was going to get any worse... so you know better safe then sorry," Anna said if only a bit awkwardly.

"Oh it's quite alright," Giaus said smiling and holding out a hand for her to shake. Anna returned the gesture and shook Giaus' hand before turning around,

"Anyway thank you, and Merlin, perhaps I'll see you again before I must leave," She said with an unmistakeable note of question, as if she meant to say_ "will I see you again before I leave?"_

"Wha, yeah, yeah of course," Merlin said a bit flustered at the statement. Anna smiled, mentally doing a happy dance that she had gotten at least some progress in getting a message to Prince Arthur.

_ As long as I'm not too late_, Anna thought as she left the room.

Meanwhile Gaius nudged Merlins arm with a smirk on his face having seen more then Merlin would want to admit happened.

"And here I thought you said Freya was the only woman you would ever love!" He said making Merlin jump before turning to Giaus immediately with his eyes wide in what some would say was horror.

"What, do you mean, no I just met her and haven't even sat down to talk to her." Merlin said with a very clear note of defence in his voice.

"It wasn't much slower with Freya." Gaius said before turning away slowly a grin on his face. "Go on, I'm not one to get in the way of your attempts at finding something to occupy your time off."

Merlin headed for the door mumbling to himself, "what time off?"

**A/N - Can I just say I find it absolutely funny that I've gotten four updates out in a week and I'm still tempted to apologize for falling behind... anyone else find that a funny thought by comparison to other writers on this site?**

**Anyway responses as per usual.**

**To Guest - what can I say, I write fight scenes between characters for a story of nothing but Versus battles, not to toot my own horn but that's probably where the good description ability comes from.**

**To Xlydiax - First of all you're welcome, and well the first glimpse of that romance has already appeared, not so much a bloom but more like a planted seed that shall begin to grow to bloom in time, and well, alright I'll spill. Coming Of Arthur will come after (though a bit of down time between the stories for obvious reasons) but after that the episodes will be a guideline at best so after Coming of Arthur the plot will be almost unrecognizable. hopefully that answers your question.**

**Anyway thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, follows or favourites this... it is an amazing feeling to know that people are willing to read this :) **

**anyway I got nothing, usually I have something to say but with quick updates and all... lol**

**So alas I take my bows**

**Until Next Time Ashbringer36 Out**


	5. Chapter 5 Of the Shade

Chapter 5

Of the Shade

It had been several hours since Anna had spoken with Merlin and Gaius in a conversation that had admittedly gone a lot better then she had hoped, having not only managed to get Merlin on her side at least unkowingly but also getting a temporary fix to her old wound.

The sun was getting ready to set over Camelot but there was still an hour or so before dusk came and took over so few people were even considering calling it a night.

Anna very much with a not time for sleep mentality now sat in the room she shared with Gilli, sharpening the bladed side of her Katana on her sharpening stone, a task she liked doing on her own in an attempt to build up a bit of muscle, as that was the one thing the lithe warrior did not have in huge supply.

It was quite lucky sharpening was a job that didn't require much conscious thought because downstairs the paterons of the tavern were having some sort of drinking contest and making enough of a ruckus to stop anyone from focusing, though surprisingly enough Anna herself actually didn't mind it.

_Maybe if I live to an age I don't need my senses on me all the time _she thought.

She continued sharpening her sword until someone knocked on the door, calmly, thinking it was Gilli Anna calmly placed the sword and stone down next to her as she called

"It's alright, you can come in." Anna said assuming was just being polite on the off chance she was indecent, but it turned out to be someone else entirely.

Merlin entered looking confused. A confusion that only tripled as he caught sight of Anna with the sharpening stone and the freshly sharpened katana next to her. "Oh uh... hello Merlin," She said putting up a hand sheepishly in greeting."I uh... guess you caught me."

"You're Ronin?" Merlin asked incredulously.

"Yeah... just thought I'd get dramatic with a reveal of my face if I won," She explained calming down instantly... it's not like she had been discovered by an enemy.

"I see, anyway have you seen Gilli?" Merlin asked changing the topic rather quickly clearly not sure how to respond to the whole situation with Anna.

"He went to go get some water, I'm sure he'll be back soon," Anna said smiling. "If you want to wait for him here that'd be fine, if you didn't piece together alredy this is the room we have been sharing." Anna explained.

"Well uh, alright," Merlin said getting back some of his composure. Anna not letting the kind smile on her face falter picked up the smooth gray stone and her silver katana back into her hands and continued her sharpening. Merlin sitting down on the one adjacent to her.

An awkward silence took hold of the room, neither the warlock nor the warrior meeting the others eyes for about a minute before Anna finally broke the silence.

"Sorry I've never been good at conversation starting... never had to many small talk discussions back home," Anna admitted shaking her head.

"Well how about we start with a few questions, Where did you learn to fight? that sword isn't exactly common." Merlin asked fishing for a topic wildly, in the back of his head wondering why he was even trying to maintain a discussion with this woman.

"Oh well you see Camelot is known as a powerful kingdom from... quite the distance away, I've actually travelled for 7 monthes to get here from my home land Japan and there these swords, called katanas are actually as common as your longswords." Anna explained, "I learned the combat art, Bushido as it is called, from the combat instructors of my home, it was kind of necessary after a failed assassination attempt." Anna said, for a brief second wondering if she had said too much but then just shrugging... surely telling Merlin about her past wouldn't hurt, it's not like she wasn't saying anything about the clan she had joined after that row with her mother.

"Why would anyone want to assassinate you?" Merlin asked a note of utter shock in his tone, a note of shock that made Anna chuckle as she thought her response through.

"Why would anyone want to kill Prince Arthur? you know aside from being a twat," Anna asked in response, "My mother was ruler to one of the territories of Japan, only answering to the Emperor who oversees the whole of the land." Anna explained, "So in the terms used here I am Japans equivalant of a princess."

"Oh... then why..." Merlin began but Anna put up a hand to stop him.

"My turn," She said smiling. "What brought you to Camelot and why did you become Arthurs servant? you don't strike me as the obedient man servant type."

Merlin gave a light chuckle as he began answering, "Well my mother wanted me to learn about... something, anything more then a farm life, so she sent me to work with Gaius. as for becoming Arthurs servant, well I managed to catch wind of someone, a sorcereress who tried to kill Arthur as revenge for Uther killing her son, I knew about the plan... somehow, and managed to stop it... as a, ahem" At this Merlin gave a bit of a cough, "Reward, I was made Arthurs man servant."

Annas' eyes opened wide in shock. "But... that's a... reward?" Anna asked thinking back to how idiotic Arthur had acted when she had seen him the day before the tournament.

"Well he's not ALL bad... just a bit... pig headed," Merlin admited in his mind hoping Arthur wouldn't walk in right that minute. Anna was about to press on, half because she was intrigued, half because the topic was getting closer to where she wanted it to be. But just someone knocked on the door.

"Oh come in," Anna called only to find Gilli walking in with a bucket of water in his right hand.

"Oh, Merlin what are you doing here?" He asked.

"He actually came to speak with you," Anna said. "Anyway if you two need to talk alone then that's fine, I actually need to go see my horse in the stables anyway." Anna said in total truth before grabbing her helmet and stepping out. Turning her head back to the two men she said, "But I'll have both of your heads if either of you touch my sword!" she said with a half mocking half serious tone. Before either of them could protest she closed the door, put on her helmet and left towards the stables.

The only reason she had actually worn the helmet was to make sure no one realized she was actually Ronin and didn't feel like climbing out the window... After all she still wanted to get the shock out of some people when she revealed herself to the crowds at the tournament.

She made it to the stables fairly easily, thanks to the fact that it was nearing the end of the day so the streets were far less crowded then they had been at the start before the tournament.

The brunette found Steadfast standing in his stall with a bored look on his face, clearly not being mistreated at all but to a horse who had been used to riding as often as he and Anna had wanted... being back in the stables was clearly an unwelcome change of pace for the spirit filled horse.

"Hey buddy," Anna said removing her helmet and throwing it aside. she stepped up to the Horse who looked at her with an expecaant look on his face. "Yes I know I know," She said rolling her eyes, "I said I'd brush your coat off, and while a bit late I am keeping that promise." Anna said finding an unsecured brush over on a shelf.

She went, grabbed it and returned to her horse silently beginning the promised luxury.

Steadfast gave an appreciative shake of his head as Anna began brushing, "I seriously hope this keeps you happy, we're going to be here for a whle." Anna said. Of course this time she didn't even bother to try and see what kind of look she was being given by the horse knowing full well he had begun sulking at that point. She had been continuing with the grooming when a voice was heard yelling into the stables.

"MERLIN!" Anna stopped at that very moment, much to the displeasure of of Steadfast, whipping around to see none other then Prince Arthur. Arthur caught a glimpse of Anna before she could even utter a word had already begun speaking "Excuse me miss, have you seen a servant, black hair, borwn vest and acts like an idiot all the time?" He said.

"Yes actually," Anna said not bothering to correct him about Merlin not being an idiot, "I saw him down at the tavern, might I ask why you need him sire?" Anna asked.

"Of course the bloody tavern," Arthur hissed, "I told him I needed my armour polished and ready for the tournament and he didn't get it done!"

Anna rolled her eyes at this, "Why does it need to be polished? dosen't it just get dirty again during battle?" Anna asked genuinely confused. This time Arthur was the one rolling his eyes,

"It's a part of looking the part of a noble knight, I wouldn't expect you to understand, now if you'll excuse me!" and with that Arthur walked away, not paying attention if Anna asked another question.

"The twit," Anna mumbled resuming her brushing of Steadfast hoping she hadn't gotten Merlin into to much trouble, "Yeah he's the one we came here to protect from the shadelings." Steadfast didn't even need to look at Anna to make it clear he was confused at how the future king acted.

Yet as all this was going on outside, inside the castle Lady Morgana was busy in front of a mirror with a small trinket of the Old Religeon in her hand. Her eyes glowing yellow, emanating magical energy enchanting the small fingertip sized skull in her palm. "Good day Lady Morgana," came a sinister voice from behind her.

The hidden sorcereress whipped around, clutching her hand to hide the artifact as she turned to see who had walked in... to find no one had walked in but rather had come inunannounced through the window.

"I mean you no harm milady," came a voice from the shadows. Morgana turned towards the voice to see a man, draped in dark midnight blue armour and only small slits for his eyes revealed, and strapped to the armour were several pockets that no doubt housed weapons.

"I'm here to propose an alliance!" The man said casually as if he was talking to a peasant as opposed to the Kings Ward and a hidden evil sorceress.

"Oh really, but why would I want to ally with you?" Morgana asked unsure of what was going on, and preparing an offensive spell if the man dared attack her. "I and the order I represent know you oppose the rule of the Pendragon household, we might have a way to assist you, and your sister Morgause," He responded.

Morgana was stunned... _how does this man know so much of her secret attempts to have Uther killed and take the crown, _Morgana thought as the man continued

"I cannot speak now, I must leave before I am discovvered in the city, if you wish to talk a proposition I will be waiting in the forests outside the city... just leave camelot and I will find you to discuss further." The man said and as Morgana was about to ask more the man threw something at his feet and was engulfed in smoke... and when the smoke cleared not 2 seconds later the man had vanished.

"I must learn what kind of magic that is," Morgana said an evil smirk coming onto her face, knowing full well that this could be an oppurtunity to finally make progress against Uther.

**A/N - four chapters talking about them and finally the Ninja that Anna was told about make themsleves known. What did ya'll think? of this chapter**

**Quick announcement, my last week before the holidays is here but due to being behind I'm going to need to make a homework push for this week, meaning that you guys who have grown accustomed to really fast updates will have to give me a week or so to get things of my own done. Do not fret I'll be be back on track this saturday.**

**Anyway Responses**

**to Guest - Yeah Anna might act like it but there are still some remanents of a child within her I think that much has been made clear.**

**To Xlydiax - no worries I didn't feel rushed by that review, and do not fret there will be more like it, just need to wait a bit****.**

**And with that out of the way I bid you all ado**

**Until Next Time Ashbringer36 Out**


	6. Chapter 6 Shadows of a Legacy Long Past

Chapter 6

Shadows of a Legacy Long Past

Midnight had struck over Camelot and the moon was high in the sky. The entire kingdom was sleeping, all except for the guards... and Morgana who instead of holding up in her bed was walking out the gates and towards the forest to meet with the one who had approached her during the day

She had managed to stay out of sight from any guards, as to not arouse suspicion, until finally making it out into the woods outside Camelot. walking slowly and with an offensive spell on the tip of her lips.

"I am glad you took me up on my offer," Came a mans voice from behind her when she was finally a good 5 minutes walk from Camelot.

Morgana grinned as she turned around pulling her hood down to face the ninja.

"Alright, this partnership you wanted to discuss." Morgana said simply, raising her head to give an air of assertion to her gesture.

"Straight to the point, good good," the man said nodding,"Alright it's quite simple, we have a poison ready, it will cause a death within 24 hours, undetected until that point..."

"Then why do you need my authority to get this done?" Morgana asked with a noteable sneer.

"In it's current state the poison is barely an irritant... to activate it's true abilities we will need an artifact from the old religion... any artifact that would be used by a High Preistess with enough power to be used as a conduit would do." The man explained with a tone of voice that was as neutral as ever.

"I see," Morgana said, "My sister would be the one to see, I shall send for her as soon as I can."

The nameless Ninja nodded, "Very well, and one last thing." And he handed Morgana a small pendant on a chain, silver with a small red ruby in the middle of it. "Because I won't be patrolling the woods for you all the time here, it is a means of communication, all you must do is hold it to your lips and whisper the phrase, silence my brother' and you will be put into contact with me or someone else of the order."

Morgana looked at it, feeling a very minor essence of magic, certainly not an amount that would be able to cause harm to her. Realizing that this had to be a truth Morgana looked up and scowled if only slightly, "And with all this trouble... what do you want in return!" She asked knowing there must be a catch.

"A place at the table for my order when you are queen." The man said simply, "Any advisory positions, whatever the case may be, just to serve under you as at the very least military."

Morgana couldn't help but smile, "If you are good enough to get into Camelot undetected... that would be far from an undesireable arrangement, very well you will have that when the deed is done!" Morgana said.

"Then until our next meeting milady." He said before walking backwards and vanishing into the shadows.

Morgana pulled her hood back up with a grin on her face, and began walking back towards Camelot... completely oblivious to the fact that the entire conversation with the Shadeling had been heard... but not by a human ears.

No it was no man or woman hiding and listening... but a being some would call a monster... and her name was Kiria

Now some say that shadows are an assassins best friend... but where this being was concerned this was a far more literal term and this became evident when she quite literally materialized from out of the shadows of a tree only a few steps away from where the Ninja and the Witch had met

Wearing what looked like leather, the female humanoid was covered head to toe in black, with only a slit for her eyes showing pale white eyes, and a two small crossbows at her hips.

Of course anyone who looked at her would know she wasn't human... and they would be right, Kiria was not human... she was a demon. more specifically a shadowfiend a being of pure shadow essence, able to become pure shadow and hence become intangible.

The demon had been on earth for years now, for what reason they had come to the mortal plane was a mystery to her, for all they did was hide in the shadows... all the time, no attacking, no defending innocent people, nothing... well aside form eavsdropping on plots to destroy a kingdom.

"And here I thought we were supposed to be dispersing justice, like the great Sparda." Kiria mumbled to herself leaning against a tree twirling her crossbow thinking of how easy it would have been to kill both of them, if only she hadn't been give a very strict no attack order from the leader of her group

"Sister, you are incapable of looking at the big picture aren't you?" A voice from the shadows said.

Kiria turned her head to see her brothers form materializing from shadows next to her

With a mask and attire the same as hers, the only difference between the siblings was Kirias 5 ft and Kerns 6 ft and the male and female frames of each respectively "What big picture Kern?" Kiria hissed rolling her eyes under her mask "All we've done so far is hide!"

"Well that and remain vigilant, waiting for our time to strike... oh and not to mention keeping one of the greatest sources of power out of malevolent causes" Kern said also rolling his eyes at how his sister truly was missing the point.

Kiria shook her head, "Father surely didn't send you out here to chastise me so what is it?" Kiria asked, changing the subject in the hopes of not starting an argument with her brother. "Perhaps he knows from all that star gazing that I just witnessed our chance to get out and do something" Kiria asked with a very clear note of undisguised sarcasm in her voice.

"He called a meeting, the star is aligning in the sky to conceal us." Kern said a clear note of relief in his voice, obviously glad for the change in subject even if the sarcasm in her last statement.

Kiria once again found herself rolling her eyes, "Right right, the Ruby Star or whatever." she said.

"Crimson. Star." Kern corrected. "And you know for a being supposed to be a superstition by mortal standards you really have a lack of belief in such things." Kern said with a note of hidden laughter in his voice.

"Well, as the mortals would say, I'm a complicated woman," Kiria said before dissolving into her shadowy form and traveling towards the shrine as a mass of smoke like shadows.

"Even amongst demons, I have a family unlike any other." Kern said to himself before taking on his shadow form as well.

Meanwhile in the depths of a cave stood the High Father, having renounced everything that was now his only name.

A simple pitch black robe with a hood shrouding his entire face in darkness High Father knelt before a statue in the midst of the shrine.

The shrine that he and his group of demons had made their home ever since they fled the underworld through a hidden, backdoor so to speak was completely empty aside from the torches that burnt a dark purple hue, just enough to be considered light so to create the balance of light nd dark that made true darkness and a statue in the middle.

The statue which High Father knelt before was that of a knight, with a horned helmet, spiked armour and a longsword in hand stabbed into the ground at his feet with sword with a cape and what looked like a skull on the hilt of the weapon. This was the statue of the Great Sparda... the first demon to ever rise above his base to defend rather then destroy.

Even in what all believed was death Spardas' memory now spurred on splinter groups that all rallied behind his name... the Order of Sparda.

High father glanced around as he stood up looking around at all the purple torches. The group didn't need anything, for they were all either Shadowfiends or Dark Ones, hailing from the Shadow realm of the underworld, The realm based around deceit and stealth, becoming one with the shadows and living off of the darkness. Because of this they didn't need much more then the torches to create the balance of dark and light required for there to truly be darkness... other then that their shrine and makeshift home was very much empty.

That is until puffs of smokey essence began materializing around the room. The rest of the order members were appearing and once he was sure all of them were there he spoke. "My friends, I ask for your audience so that I may share with you a vision, granted to me through piercing the essence of the Crimson Star... For the vision showed me now that the vial we escaped with shall be called to use."

The High Father let his words sink in for just a few seconds as he withdrew a small vial of what was unmistakably blood, from his robe before continuing "As we all know, sooner or later our location shall be discovered by the leader of our house... Shakura, and so our mission is to assure that the vial, the vial of Spardas blood! finds its way into the hands of a trustoworthy mortal!" He said.

At this none other then the High Fathers own daughter Kiria spoke up in clear confusion. "But what will stop the underworld from tracking down the mortal we entrust with this essence of the saviour?" she asked.

High Father simply shook his head, "Kiria," He said, "not even Mundus in all his knowing and iron hold over the leaders, knows of the two vials, it is not the vials we are being chased for, it is our abandonment of the underworld that we are being hunted for." He explained.

"Father have we not found the one destined to wield the power of Sparda already? the daughter to the half breed Anna Hasaki?" Kern asked if only slightly less confused then Kiria.

High Father smiled at his son and nodded. "Of course Kern, finding the person is done, earning her trust is the next step and once that is done we can entrust the vial to her when we can be certain she knows the significance of the possession." High father said. "Our mission is clear, we all know what must be done, Now, has anyone else come up with anything while on patrol?" High Father asked.

The 10 or so demons around High Father all remained silent... all but once again Kiria, who spoke up, "Someone from Camelot was talking to one of those Ninja in the forest... planning to destroy the kingdom, or at least, place herself in leadership!" She explained calmly.

"And so our mission presents itself, make sure this event does not come to pass. Take heed my brothers and sisters, for tonight we may all sleep easy knowing we are protected by the Star itself, all of you get some rest... for we have dark days ahead" He finished knowing he did not need to explain detail be detail to those present... all knew the significance of what they must do.

All the persent beings began to exit the formal stance and began to find their friends or intimate partners, while Kern stepped up to his father "Father, I must speak with you!" He said. "Father I find myself confused, I understand we needed to take the essence of the dark knight away from the the underworld before it was discovered, but why Camelot? you sent us here with a plan."

Under his hood High Father couldn't help but smile, his son was growing faster then he would want to admit, growing wise twice as fast as he aged... and because of this details never failed to get past him.

"It all ties to a prophecy Kern, the Crimson Star will not always be with the beings of beyond, it shall find its way into the aid of humans, and the prophecy, one I shall tell you in full later, refers to a trinity of Courage, Cunning and Magic... and my son, everything we have seen, we just might find ourselves seeing the rise of the trinity mentioned."

"Arthur, Merlin and Anna?" Kern asked inquisitively.

"Precisely my son, now enough about this, we have a night without patrol, I know full well you have someone you wish to be with!" High Father said with a wise nod.

"Thank you father!" Kern said smiling before spinning around and walking into the fray, for he did indeed have someone he would wish to spend the night of reprieve with.. a Dark One who responded only to the name Amethyst.

Kern found her quite easily, sitting at the edge of the cave gazing at the stars. Amethyst was one of the Dark Ones, beings not composed of shadow but connected to it, while a bit less stealthful by nature they are more connected to arts of demonic magic, able to wield the shadows as weapons, quite literally making the darkness turn into weapons.

Physical Amethyst was quite lithe compared to the other assassin like beings, wearing a black robe lighter then High Fathers but also quite shorter, stopping halfway down her lower leg, no doubt so she wouldn't trip over it if she found herself in a combat situation. her face was far different from the expressionless eyes and covered up faces of the shadowfiends like Kern,

Now she wore a hood that barely covered her face, a pale purple shade of skin that was smooth as anything could be, her eyes a gorgeous shade of light purple by anyone who could ignore the pale skin and her light aura of demonic energy she would be possiblythe most beautiful creature they had ever seen... quite the big ifs though by human standards.

"Are you looking out at the star Amethyst?" Kern found himself asking only to have Amethyst turn to Kern with a bemused look.

"No, just gazing at earths moon," She said wistfully. "It's so beautiful." She said. Kern nodded wondering to himself what she was seeing. "I can see it past that mask of yours, you wonder what I see in the starry sky!" Amethyst stated.

"Well... yes I admit I never did understand that of you." Kern admitted if only a little sheepishly.

Amethyst as far as Kern knew was oblivious to his attraction to her but Amethyst knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that it was indeed an attraction she felt coming from Kern, an attraction she herself actually did return, though sometimes more then others. It was a time like this, where Kern showed too much logic she thought a bit less of him.

"Kern, it's a simple thing... just, stop thinking and gaze out at them? don't think, just let your heart decide!" Amethyst said a smile on her face.

"It's one of the lessons Sparda taught that High Father must have forgotten... we are not beings of hatred, we can feel things, and so I enjoy the small things, take pride in what humans would normally take for granted, knowing that we am far more lucky to be able to enjoy it then they are!" Amethyst explained a very calm and happy tone to her voice... obviously this struck really close to home for her.

"I see," Kern said quite dumbly, clearly having got none of it.

"You know for a future leader, you really are dense," Amethyst had said before letting a smile cross her face and placing Kerns hand in hers, "Just stay with me for a bit and you might get it!"

**A/N - NO ANNA... yep that is possible my friends, quite possible**

**Okay it's technically a day late but I couldn't help it, company came over and half this chapter wasn't in the original rough draft, so please don't kill me! lol **

**Anyway I'm back, updates hopefully every 3 days (so as to accomadate for possible interference... family trying to get me off of electronics for the holidays so yay (sarcasm)**

**also holy crap guys I am so sorry about last chapter, I kinda made the update at 2 o clock in the morning and was sleepy, that was my bad... embarassment is mine right now.**

**Nothing else really to say except, you guys are awesome**

**Until Next Time Ashbringer36 Out**


	7. Chapter 7 Aid from the Shadows

Chapter 7

The Aid of the Shadows

The next day, round 2 began, this time featuring Anna fighting with a warrior relying on brute force and an axe. A fight Anna found quite dull.

The match had ended in less then a minute with Anna ducking around one hit and once again utilizing the hilt of her katana to knock the man unconcious.

Other then that match that Anna had found rather dissappoiting there was also Uther and Arthur both making it through defeating their opponents with a few well played out parries and counter attacks. followed by a few battles which Anna had just skipped all together truly uninterested and instead opting to use the opportunity to go get changed out of her armour.

She had gotten back to the crowd just in time to catch sight of Gilli, raising his sword against one of the fools Anna recognized as one of the people who had tried calling her out as she and Steadfast rode towards Camelot. Wielding an axe with finess Anna wouldn't have expected from such weapon. The man was not to be underestimated, that much was certain amongst everyone in the crowd.

Gillis match with the man hadn't been an easy one, and Anna found herself placing a both hands over her poudning heart as Gilli desperately dodged around lethal strikes with more anticipation and nervousness then her own match.

Fortunately the young boy had gotten a bit lucky in dodging a single downward strike that had lodged the axe into the ground. Of course Anna thought this was just a stroke of luck but Merlin knew otherwise. Nonetheless the effect was the same, with Gilli taking the oppurtunity to place his sword between the mans ribs.

Anna had gotten up and cheered wildly with everyone else in the crowd having seen nothing but the rise of a warrior... though unlike the rest of the crowd her smile faded immediately as she caught glimpse of Gillis eyes. Eyes that screamed one thing .. he was no killer.

Knowing full well what must be going through the boys head, having felt similar when she was first forced to kill in order to survive during her own late teen years she found herself walking to intercept Gilli as he walked towards the armoury.

"Hey Gilli," Anna began, "are you alright?"

Being in the position of comforter was... new to Anna to say the least and it showed in her inability to really find the encouraging words Gilli might need to hear.

"Kind of... not really," Gilli admitted looking at Anna with eyes that looked like they were about to begin shedding tears.

"Death is never an easy thing to see, even less easy to commit." Anna said having opted to be open about what she was going to say and use her own experience to guide her words... while hoping she didn't let a slip of the tongue make the situation worse. "Whatever the knight say it's never an easy thing."

"I... I'm not a killer, I just..." Gilli began clearly trying to justify what he had just done... trying and failing.

Anna was about to put a hand on his shoulder in comfort but just then a friendly face appeared... Merlins.

"Anna, would you mind if I spoke to him alone?" Merlin asked a very distinct note of urgency in his voice.

"Um... alright not a problem," Anna said quite confused as to why the secrecy. Surely they were just going to try and help Gilli come to terms with what he had just done, though it seemed a bit of trust towards Merlin hat even she herself didn't know of quite yet made her take heed to Merlins request, "I'll be heading back to the Tavern if you need me." she said, directing the statement more towards Gilli.

The young warrior began walking away making her way through the crowd and towards the tavern but before she had even gotten half way to her destination she stopped dead in her tracks starting to get an odd feeling... someone was watching her!

pursing her lips Anna glanced towards an alleyway where someone was hiding in the shadows... someone apparently only she noticed as her right eye scanned the crowds. To be honest with how hidden the person was Anna would never be able to tell how she herself saw the person.

She glared at the person hidden far enough into the shadows that no detail of their appearance was visible. Anna made it it clear the possible assassin had been noticed, and yet despite the crossbow clearly at the persons hip all the person did was beckon her towards her. Annas death glare didn't let up and she didn't even move, readying herself to run knowing she had little chance without her weapon.

The would-be assassin remained unnoticed by anyone else walking by and yet still nothing was done.

_Why haven't they made a move?_ Anna thought a bit disturbed and at unease for obvious reasons.

The answer came in a small piece of paper thrown her way so lightly it wouldn't have moved a feather, yet somehow it landed in her hands easily.

Anna not removing at least one eye from the assassin opened the note and read the Note which read.

_I am on your side Anna Hasaki Go to your room at the tavern, I merely wish to speak with you, I have information on the Shadelings movements_.

Anna looked back at the person, quite dumfounded and with a mind moving a mile a minute to try and piece together the whole situation and yet knowing she had to take at least some heed to any lead to what the Shadelings were doing Anna gave but a small nod to the person in the shadows and continued walking.

The youthful warrior, in all her finess and confidence was certainly at unease with this turn of events... was this an assassin, simplly luring her to a place where the murder could be kept hidden long enough to get away? was this person sent to help her? Annas mind raced as she began speed walking towards the tavern, not even paying heed to anyone haviing drinks as she headed up the stairs and up to her room.

Having made it into her room and finding her Katana she readied herself for battle. Anna had the blade in her hand just in time to turn around and see the same person, quite literally step out of the darkness, as if materializing from the shadows themselves.

Wearing pitch black outfit resembling that of a Ninja, and a mask that only allowed for pale blue skin and milky white eyes visible Anna would be a liar if she said she wasn't a little terrified by... whatever this was. "If I wanted you dead you would already be so!" Said the person who it now became clear was a woman, if the slender frame wasn't an indication of this.

Anna gripped her blade out in front of her not letting her expectation of attack falter in the least bit.

"Well then, if you aren't here to kill me then what do you want?" Anna asked a note of suspicion and a hint of anger in her voice.

"The shadelings are making a move!" The shadowy woman said simply as if not at all perturbed by the sharpened sword pointed at her.

"And how would you know this?" Anna asked pursing her lips in anger.

"Me and my people live secretly in the forests outside the city, and we watched an event unfold between a woman under a cloak, no doubt someone in the castle and several a Shadeling who claimed to be representative of the entire organization," It said.

"And why should I believe you?" Anna asked easing her grip on her blade if only a bit, if only because she was getting curious now.

"It's your mission to protect the Pendragon boy and moreover Camelot from the horrors of the shadows, is it not your duty to at least take heed to my words?" The woman asked a note of exasperation in her voice.

Anna gritted her teeth before nodding. "Alright, thank you for the warning," She said if only a little scathingly.

The woman simply nodded, and began stepping back into the shadows, but before she re-immersed herself in the darkness she said something that caught Anna more off guard then anything,

"You know, I saw you at the tournament... you're father would have been proud at the warrior you've grown into!" As Annas eyes opened in shock at the statement she blurted out, "What?!" but her mysterious person had already vanished.

Realizing she was alone Anna looked into the mirror seeing a very confused face look back at her.

_How did it know about my father?_

**A/N - bit short... actually a lot short but hey you guys got 2k words earlier this morning (after I managed to fix that error of posting a chapter to my Versus Story here) which I swear was a total accident.**

**Anyway nothing really to say except thanks for all the nice and not angry questions about why the last chapter was an error for a while, greatly appreciate no one getting P.O'd to an extreme about it.**

**And so nothing else really except good day**

**Until Next Time Ashbringer36 Out**


	8. Chapter 8 Clashing of True Steel

Chapter 8

The Clash of True Steel.

Another uneventful day had passed at this point, with Anna making it through to the Semi finals along with Prince Arthhur, King Uther and... Gilli.

"I thought you had got him to quit," Anna asked curiously, sitting down on her bed at the tavern across from Merlin and once again resharpening her sword.

It might have been an excesive amount of sharpening Anna was doing but she liked to keep the edge of what could very much be the difference between life and death in a fight as refined as humanly possible.

"I did, I have no idea why he," Merlin began but was cut off by wild cheers from below them... the paterons clearly having a bit too much to drink. "Why he didn't!" Merlin finished before giving off a sigh.

Anna shrugged, "I fail to see why you are so worked up about it, he found a fighters spirit, that's excellent for him," Anna said remembering the days fight, Gilli having fought off a man wielding dual broadswords... Anna had caught a glint in his eyes, one she had only ever seen in the eyes of men with a true warriors spirit... with something worth fighting for.

"Oh no you don't get it," Merlin said as he got up and began pacing.

"Then explain it to me, because all I see when I look at Gilli is a boy trying to find his spirit!" Anna said with a slight note of anger in her voice.

"I can't, it's sort of... I don't know," Merlin said getting even more worked up at the prospect he might have told Anna a bit too much, thinking she might start to piece it together that both he and Gilli had magic.

"Suit yoruself," Anna said with a slight grit of her teeth as she began thinking about how earning Merlins trust was going to be harder then she had thought.

The door to the room creaked open suddenly. As Merlin turned to see Gilli with a face made of stone. It it was as if Anna wasn't there as the two hidden sorcerers stared each other down. A second or two passed with the two practically glaring daggers at eachother.

Merlin was the first to speak

"I thought you said you were going to withdraw!" Merlin said with a voice near menacing.

"You saw what those people out there thought of me, they respect me, I wouldn't expect you to understand!" Gilli said defensively.

"Yes I do! Merlin said with a groan of exhasperation.

"Yeah right, you've been hiding who you are for so long you've forgotten who it is you've been hiding!" Gilli said.

This of course had Anna pretty dam confused, but she saw no way to interject into the topic of discussion.

"No that's not true!" Merlin said likely intended on continuing his statement but was cut off by Gilli stating angrily.

"Yeah well, keep telling yourself that!" Gilli said before slamming the door behind him having forgotten about whatever it was he came up to get.

Merlin and Anna remained silent for about a minute after that, both trying to wrap their heads around the whole thing, until a thud from downstairs brought bot hof them back to reality.

"So... is there something I should be aware of?" Anna asked with notes of curiosity and hidden anger.

"No, now excuse me, I have somewhere to be!" Merlin said shaking his head as he nearly ran from the room.

As Anna was left alone in the tavern room she glanced over at the window, having already given into her desire to know what was in fact going on.

Leaving through the window and with the slightest amount of diffiulty scaling the wall, Anna got to the roof and managed to see Merlin speed walking towards the gates.

"Thank the heavens I learnt this" Anna mumbled as she stepped to the edge of the building and dived head first spreading her arms out before flipping to land feet first in a stack of hay.

She moved silently enough to not be heard by an un atenti ear, moving no faster then a light jog, but still managing to keep Merlin in sight, a task that was not easy given Merlin wasn't worrying about not being spotted.

Anna would never know how she did it, but Anna successfully managed to keep Merlin in sight as he exited the city.

Only a few minutes later Merlin reached a clearing with Anna hidden in the shadows only about 30 feet away Merlin shouting something Anna instantly pieced together as magic tongue.

Anna remained hidden, until the sound of large wings flapping made themsevles known in the hidden warriors ears.

She looked up and had to place both hands over her mouth to stop herself from making an audible gasp for in the sky flying towards Merlin was a dragon.

Grey scales that seemed so dense Anna doubted even her fathers demonicly forged blade could pierce them. It was the size of maybe 50 horses and had menacing orange eyes... truly a creature Anna doubted even the most brave of warriors would quake at the thought of fighting.

"And what do I owe the pleasure of being summoned this time!" the dragon spoke with a very real note of sarcasm in it's voice, a voice that was unmistakeably male.

"I need you're help!" Merlin stated beginning to pace in a clear display of discomfort.

"The problem young warlock, is that you seek advice but refuse to listen," The dragon said as it finally landed before Merlin. on all four of its legs and folding it's wings inwards.

Merlin nodded clearly knowing what the dragon was referring to. "A young sorcerer is set to fight in the tournament, if things go the way they look like they will he'll fight the King, if I intervene he'll die but if I don't Arthur will watch his father die by magic." Merlin finished.

"And as such it would harden his heart forever, and the world he is destined to build would never come about," The dragon finished the statement with an air of knowing.

Merlin simplly nodded knowing full well this was indeed the case while Anna found herself widening her eyes in sheer shock not daring remove her hands from over her mouth.

"It's never easy watching one of your kin die, but for the sake of Albion it must be done," the dragon said, "I'm sorry Merlin, I wish I had something more to help you,"

Anna who had been listening intently to the entire discussion found this quite the odd change of tone... the dragon had been chastising Merlin not two seconds ago.

"Alright... thank you," Merlin said turning away.

The dragon nodded it's head before stretching out it's wings and with one mighty flap pushed off the ground and flew off into the pitch black night.

Anna still concealed in her hiding spot waited for Merlin to be out of earshot and well on his way back up to the city before she even dared to move.

When she was certain he was gone she fell out of concealment and headed back up to the city.

Not bothering to really conceal herself she walked right into Camelot, not caring for sights now her mind lost completely in thought.

Making her way back into her room via the window, thankful that Gilli still wasn't back swiftly changed out of her outfit and pulled on a simple white night gown before falling back onto her bed, her mind ablaze with what she had witnessed. She felt a mix of emotions, confusion at how Merlin had been able to command a dragon yet still manage to be a servant, releif that she wasn't the only hidden ally, horror that Gilli might find his end for means she couldn't even wrap her head around and of course all of it mingling together to form something resembling anger.

The following day arrived with an uneasy sleep involving vivid nightmares with flames and screams being the only remembered bit by the time Annas feet hit the floor.

The Brunette warrior didn't have time to dwell on the vivid dream for she knew that she was set to fight none other then the one she was to protect, Arthur.

And so the youthful warrior got into her armour, not even bothering to try and get more sleep, all the while Gilli slept peaceful as ever.

The hours ticked by once she had woken up, going over everything and trying to think of her best move to make still unable to come to a conclusion as to where she should go next, while still trying to comprehend the previous nights events.

_Why did the master put me onto this mission? _The thought peirced her mind as unbidden as a common cold.

Not only had she been the least trained and the newest inductee into the smal order of Ninja but she was also the least likely to be trusted, being one of the nobles and part of a family line that in terms of power and influence were only outdone by the emperor. Because of this the Ninja would have considered her a threat and in fact they did and made that known when the master had found her running through the forest with nothing but her fathers sword and the clothes on her back.

She shook her head, no, now was not the time to be thinking of such things.

Wringing her hands through her hair Anna pulled her head back in frustration realizing how utterly futile it was to be trying to get a message to the prince. That is until she caught a glimpse of the blade that had been her tool of the tournament... and it clicked.

Arthur like all knights surely had to value skill, if she put on a good show and gave Arthur a good fight today perhaps she could play a few words and become sparring partners on the training grounds or something of the like.

It was a start and at that moment she needed any start or any lead she could get.

So her plan was decided upon, as she placed her helmet over her head and her sword at her hip.

Passing through the city where market stalls were beginning to open and passing a few coin.s in exchanged for an apple... which with her desire to not lift her helmet was awkward to eat. Nonetheless she ate the morsel of a breakfast and made her way to the arena

Anna was unsure how much time passed that she spent waiting in the preparation tents but sure enough she finally found herself standing in front of Arthur with Morgana standing above them in her royal stand, Uther fashionably missing, no doubt getting ready for his uponcoming battle with Gilli.

Arthur stared at Anna for just a moment before pulling off his helmet and throwing it to the ground.

"May I see the face of my second last opponent?" He asked.

Anna glanced around at the crowd and then suddenly she found herself grinning as she realized now would be the perfect time to pull off her little attempt at shock.

And so without a care in the world she pulled off her helmet as well, revealing her short brown hair and face that couldn't be mistaken for anything other then a womans.

The crowd gasped in unison and even Morgana stood up slightly to get a look, making sure her eyes weren't being decieved.

Arthur was stunned as everyone else, his eyes bugging out of his skull and so even as Anna placed her hands together in her usual bow of respect to her opponent she found herself incapable of mustering the willpower to keep the very childish grin form her face.

"I expect no favours from you Prince Arthur," She said as she finished the bow of respect and unclipped her Katana from her hip, "I shall not give you any in return!"

Arthur shook his head and entered his own battle stance with a nod of understanding

"Let the battle BEGIN" Morgana yelled, having gotten over her meeting with shock.

Anna stepped forward swinging her blade and bringing it down from above on Arthur, who parried the strike from below.

They traded blows almost perfectly, the Longsword connecting to the Katana with an audible clang once every second, as the fluent warriors dueled with fiercnes that shocked everyone present. No one truly able to follow how the blades moved.

Anna made a strike towards Arthurs thigh hoping to catch him off guard but at that moment Arthur caught what she was doing and blocked the strike with his shield, simoltainiously going towards her chest with a thrust.

Anna sidestepped the thrust and proceeded to turn the manuver from a sidestep into a spin to unleash a powerful strike on Arthur who ducked just in time.

Coming back around for another strike this time Arthur parried the strike and Anna in all her instinct tried to fight against the sword lock.

This was a huge mistake on Annas part as Arthur was obviously the stronger combatant, pushing her onto her back and making her lose grip on her Katana.

Arthur approached but as he did, Anna kicked Arthur in the lower leg knocking him off balance as she spun her arm towards her fallen sword.

Arthur and Anna were back to their feet at the same moment as the other and were already back to the attack.

Arthur seemed to be playing more defensive, clearly having taken note of Annas finess with offensive bladework... a style of fighting he was no stranger to dealing with.

Anna who had thought she had the upper hand with catching an opening in Arthurs defence in the form of a small opening in the lower section of her opponents chest was caught off guard as Arthur sidestepped the strike and swiftly brought not his sword but his shield towards her.

The Brunette ducked just in time but barely managing to parry a followup attack from the broadsword which Arhtur unleashed with all his strength.

Arthur was by far a lot stronger then Leon, and this fact turned out to be Annas downfall as the sheer force of that blow passed through it's contact point in her sword and knocked her off whatever balance she had landing flat on her back.

Before she could so much as react Arthur was standing over her with a blade pointed at her chest.

"Well fought prince Arthur," She said with a smile much different from the smirk she had had on when she revealed her face, this time it very much a kind one.

Arthur nodded and placing his sword into the ground held a hand to her to help her up.

"Are you hurt at all?" Arthur asked his concern showing at once.

"It's alright I'm fine, I've taken worse blows then that," She exclaimed in somewhat of a half truth as she took his hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet.

The crowd was going nuts, it hadn't been a match lasting longer then two minutes but in that two minutes they had dueled more fiercly and with more disciplined and unpredictablity then anyone else so far in the tournament.

The combatants both found their helmets and headed towards the exit oddly enough side by side.

_It's now or never, _Anna thought as she turned her face to Arthur. "Prince Arthur, might I be humbled as to ask you a question," Anna said in her best attempt to be polite and show the honour expected of speaking to a prince.

"You have to answer my question first," Arthur said looking at her. "Is your name truly Ronin?" He asked.

Anna chuckled slightly, "No, my real name is Anna Hasaki and the name Ronin comes from a title my father was given." she explained smiling.

"Ronin, I've never heard of such a title, it's meant for honour I trust?" Arthur began.

"No, it's not, but uh," Anna began nodding seeing the people beginning to line up to congragulate their prince. "Perhaps I can tell you about it later, perhaps over a sparring match at the training grounds later?" Anna asked, crossing her fingers and silently wishing against all hope this worked.

"Very well, meet me down there later today." Arthur agreed.

Anna nodded with a smile before stepping away just as Arthur was surrounded by civilians congratulating him on his defeat of his opponent.

Anna would have headed back to the tavern, maybe grabbed a bite to eat but then she remember something...GIlli was supposed to fight and based on what she had heard last night between Merlin and the Dragon... this was something she wanted to be ready to watch.

If it was true that Gilli had magic then she would be able to see it for herself if she paid close enough attention... and if she was to have any chance of managing to do something to stop this whole death blow form being dealt then it would be there.

Yet as Anna found a spot in the crowd she missed the entire show... if magic was at play it was well conealed from her as was any chance of possibly stopping anything.

Admitedly Gilli played far more poorly then normal, no doubt that was the whole thing, but it still got past Anna even as Uther held his sword against Gillis chest in proclamation of defeat... thankfully refraining from just running him through.

"I guess my senses aren't as honed as I thought," Anna mumbled to herself

**A/N - okay I know those last few lines are bad but really... all of you should know what happened (I simply changed up the order, Arthur and Uthers fight is the final as opposed to the semi finals)**

**Regardless did I meet expectations? good? bad? what? thoughts people, I love hearing them in reviews, good or bad (just no obvious flames please)**

**anyway speaking of reviews, if anyone can spot the little Easter egg in this chapter that points indirectly to something used in another medium you will get a cookie... and a spoiler if you so desire.**

**Now nothing else really to say except**

**Until Next Time Ashbringer36 Out**


	9. Chapter 9 Nightmare

Chapter 9

Nightmare

Within Camelot Anna was laying asleep yet sleep is a loose term to use here as she was using more energy in her sleep then she would in the day. For a nightmare she had had several times before was shooting through her head.

In her dream Anna was in a hallway, wooden flooring and several wooden simple doors lining it. The hallways was lit with torches and Anna couldn't help but walk in with curiosity, before her left hand grasped the cold surface of the nearest doorknob.

The door slowly opened and as she walked inward the room began to light up, it was without any decoration, instead just a blank wooden wall lining all six directions.

The door Anna had entered from closed violently and as the dreaming warrior turned around she saw that something had slammed it shut.

What it was became clear a second after, for it was a seemlingly possessed suit of traditional Samurai armour. black with several silver parts on the armour, the scratches here or there suggesting it was worn in battle and a mask along the face of the helmet, a mask that clearly didn't hide a face with no eyes behind the slits where they should be.

Just as the armour drew a sword Anna realized it was in fact the armour her father had worn in his final battle.

This realization stunned Anna andleft her in a state unable to react as the armour raised the silver Katana and charge at her.

She reached to her hip expecting to find her own weapon there only to find that she was not only unarmed but only dressed in her white night gown.

Her eyes grew wide in horror, her heart began to race, adrenaline began to pump through her veins already and her defensive mechanism kicked in.

She sidestepped the attack from the first downward slice from the blade, only to have her be caught off guard as the armour smacked her in the head, somehow.

The brunette collapsed to her stomach dazed for a brief second before rolling onto her back just in time to see that the armour is holding the sword to her chest, but behind it something else was appearing. A man in white ceremonial robes... the robes worn by those about to die in honourable suicide.

The man had a black beard and light skin with a wild mane of black hair and brown eyes... Annas brown eyes.

"Father?" She whispered, finding speach a difficult thing after the hit to the head she had taken.

"Don't call me father girl! any child of mine would have accepted a million deathes without flinching if they had done what you did!" The man said with a face contorted into anger.

"But I," Anna began but was cut off as she was forced to roll away from a jab made by the suit of armour.

She rolled to her feet ducking under another sswing before suddenly finding a Katana in her hands.

Running entirely on battle instinct at this point she parried another strike as her father began speaking again, "Honour, it is what binds all those in Japan, and you threw it away like a spoiled child throws away their toys!" He yelled not still not intervening in the conflict between Anna and the possessed armour.

"Honour, is that why you died for bringing justice!" Anna yelled as she mustered the strength to push the armour back and begin going on the offensive.

She was about to try and place the sword she was wielding through the armours helmet but before she could someone grabbed her arm.

Looking to her side wide eyed, anger and fear coursing through her all at once as she realized she was looking into the sapphire eyes of her mother, red lipstick and smooth skin looking so white it might as well have been snow, wearing a blue traditional garb and covered in the makeup worn by woman practicing the ancient art of bueaty.

"Anna, stop fighting, this is a fate you are resigned to, honour commands!" Her mother said almost soothingly as her grip on Annas arm made the brunette warrior lose her grip on her sword.

"That is not honour you fools!" She yelled before pulling her arm free from her mothers grip, just as the armour stood up to face her kicking aside the sword she had been force to drop.

Anna once again side stepped a downward strike from the suit of armour and began running towards her blade. only to have her father step on the edge of it, preventing her from picking it up.

Her father glared down at her, "Accept your fate Anna, face your inevidable death with the dignity a true samurai would have, die with honour instead of shame!" He said.

Tears began welling up in her eyes, What had she done wrong, she fought to find truth, she fought to protect the innocent and most of all she fought in his memory, and he was here sending her off to her death. She couldn't fathom it, beyond anything at all that could have happened, she couldn't understand what was going on.

Anna stood up only to have her mother moving towards her faster then she could see, grabbing one of her arms and holding it.

Before she could react Annas father moved behind her and grabbed her other arm.

The suit approached her with it's Katana in both hands readying for a strike, Anna struggled with all her strength but she couldn't move, neither of her parents were budging and it felt as if her feet were stuck to the floor.

She was completely defensless as the suit raised the weapon.

She was crying at this point, this couldn't be happening, she contued saying to herself.

"This is it my daughter... you wish to be a true warrior then hold your head and die as one!." Her mother whispered.

"Accept it, this is the true path of honour." Her father also whispered.

Anna was shaking her head, knowing she couldn't stop what was coming she opened her eyes and looked at the being standing before her as her own parents held her in place.

"Death is the only way to achieve honour." both parents whispered as the blade plummeted into her chest.

The moment the blade touched her she awake bolt upright, sweaty and breathing so heavily one might even suggest she had fought in a great battle for hours.

Adrenaline making her awake as ever Anna got to her feet and approached a mirror that was on the wall, gazed into her relection. the Hazel eyed reflection of Anna Hasaki the renounced daughter of the Ako clan.

Her hands balled into fists as her eyes welled up with tears.

Nothing could stop it, the outburst had been coming for a long time, and so she collapsed to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably with her hands over her eyes.

"Why, why is doing what is right such a bad thing?" She found herself asking through sobs despite the room being completely empty.

The dream itself that had triggered her outburst was nothing more then an embodiment of her fears about honour. Her father was among the legendary 47 Ronin, after a treacherious trick leaving them all turned into Ronin or Masterless Samurai they were banished. Her father after avenging the death of the master who had taken him in and fighting alongside the other 46 was sentenced to an honourable death so as to lie alongside his master in peace.

One night of reprieve to say final goodbyes was allowed and in the case of Annas father Kai had spent it wide awake sharing a passionate night of love making with Annas mother Miku, in turn it had prompted that 9 monthes after the execution Anna came along Very much unexpected to all.

She had grown up hearing about how honourable his death had been, even her own mother who Anna knew wished beyond anything that he could still be there to see the bueatiful child he had helped her create spoke of nothing but praise for him and not a single trace of ill will to the emperor who had called for execution.

Anna however disagreed, she wanted with all her being to know the man spoke of in legends, the man she should have seen alongside her mother on her first day on earth. and so she began to renounce the code of honour that her homeland held so dear, hating it for taking her father from her.

Yet knowing how her mother and maybe even her father might think of her reouncement of such codes always huanted her, and so sometimes the suppressed fears would come up in nightmares like the one that had brought her to tears at that very moment.

In her moment of true helplessness, a moment she would have killed to be unnoticed by anyone in... In this moment fortune didn't favour her, as knocking made itself heard from the door.

Anna wiped her eyes._ No they can't see me like this!_ She thought as she stood up slowly and beginning to blink, concealing her feelings once again Anna found her voice only slightly croaky as she said, "It's alright, I'm decent come in." Just loud enough to be heard through the door.

Merlin and Gilli entered at that moment both smiling until they caught a glimpse of Annas face, glistening with the remanents of her teary episode.

Their faces fell immediatly and turned to that of concern as the usually tough as nails warrior looked as if she had just watched a truly loved one die

"Anna , are you" Merlin began, but Anna just shook her head, pursing her lips in an attempt to stop more tears coming out.

"No," She said tears returning immediatly, "I don't know, you... neither of you would get it!" She said before turning her back to them looking down in shame.

"Gilli, mind if I talk to her?" Merlin asked a note of urgency in his voice.

"Wha, yeah, I'll just um... yeah," Gilli said awkwardly stepping backwards clearly unsure what to do.

"Anna, what is," Merlin began as Gilli shut the door to the room behind him,

"It's hard to explain Merlin," She interrupted wiping her eyes and straightening her back, clearly trying to get some of her dignity back.

"I doubt that, you were obviously crying your eyes out." Merlin said placing a hand on Annas shoulder.

The brown haired girl shook his hand away, "Merlin, I thank you for the kindness," Anna said desperately regaining her cool head, a task that certainly was taking it's toll. "It's just... something I need to go through myself!" She said.

"Well," Merlin said clearly unsure. "if you say so."

"Thank you, now," Anna said with a nod walking over to the closet and picking up her casual attire, "If you don't mind I'm going to go get some water and get cleaned up." Anna stated simplly plastering a smile Merlin could see right thorugh onto her face.

"Alright I'll be... well if Arthur dosen't call for me I'll be out picking herbs for Giaus!" Merlin explained clearly hoping the young woman whom he was at this point willing to consider a friend would open up about whatever had caused her the distress that had taken hold of her.

"Thank you Merlin." Anna said smiling, "You know, I'm pretty glad I bumped into you when I arrived in Camelot."

After that incident the day went on with the brunette warrior having placed all her concerns at the back of her head, something she didn't realize would be her downfall eventually.

She attended the final battle of the tournament, between Prince Arthur and King Uther, pitting the son against the father.

Anna had found herself in the crowd crossing her arms with a smirk on her face, knowing full well that Arthur had thrown the match.

Of course no one else as far as she could tell had but Anna knew simply because she herself had clashed blades with the Prince and knew full well that his fluency and disciplined technique was far beyond what he showed in the battle against his father. This conclusion was further confirmed by the fact Anna had also caught glimpses of footwork mistakes on Arthurs part that could have given her victory the day before if he had made them.

As the celebrations occured in the streets, people congragulating both fighters on their performance Anna found someone pulling at her arm.

"You fought brilliantly in the tournament," The person said.

Anna turned to see a woman with dark brown skin, hazel eyes slightly darker then Annas wearing a simple white gown clearly a serving girl.

"Thank you." Anna said with a smile.

"Anyway I best be off, I just wanted to congragulate you... not many would have expected a woman to make it as far as you did." The girl said smiling.

"I appreciate it... even in my home no one expected me to become good with a blade." Anna responded, "Before you go however might I ask you your name?"

The girl smiled and nodded ,"Guinivere, my friends just call me gwen."

"Well Gwen, I hope to see you again before my departure." Anna said smiling and nodding.

Anna obviously oblivious to the fact that she had just met the one Arthur found love with, simplly walked away trying to think of something as she headed towards a merchant stall and using a few of the coins she still had bought a chunk of cooks meat which she began to eat as she walked beginning to think on the warning she had been given by that... thing from the shadows.

She hadn't forgotten her little episode, quite the contrary she was using this as an oppurtunity to get rid of those thoughts by trying to make sense of a warning she had recieved but two nights ago.

The warning had been clear, the Shadelings were working to kill Arthur, yet Anna knew full well that unless they had some plan to make it a sneaky kill that could be blamed on something or someone else then Arthur would already be dead.

Anna was lost in her thoughts and only pulled from them as a duo of two men walked past her one of whom bumped into her shoulder as he passed.

The men who were both wearing black and wearing cloaks with hoods that masked their faces and neither said a word as they continued walking in a completely normal way begin to join the crowds in the street so that Anna lost sight of them.

Anna saw through the facade at once, having heard of the technique and practice of hiding in plane sight and having learned the more technical aspects of it herself.

"Shadelings," she mumbled to herself.

Turning around in an attempt to remain unnoticed Anna began following the two hidden ninja catching a sight of the black hoods... hoods that actually wouldn't stand out if she didn't know what she was looking for.

The feelings of unease were strong at that point, her enemies were there scouting out the what Anna could only assume was the princes movement patterns, clearly looking for weakness, or a way to slip him an inconspicious poison masked as some kind of beverage.

The possibilities ran through her mind taking over everything, and so not knowing how long she had followed the two with the utmost care to remain unnoticed when she just so happened to bump into the person she was concerned about... Prince Arthur.

"Oh forgive me, Anna was it?" He said.

Anna shaking her head looked around Arthurs shoulder briefly to discover to her own horror that she had lost sight of the assassins...

"Yeah that's me," Anna said smiling, "And it's alright, I wasn't paying attention either."

Arthur nodded before turning around and beginning to walk away. "By the way, you did a good thing for the people today." Anna said hoping keep Arthur talking with her until she found those ninja.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked feigning confusion.

"You let your father win that match today," Anna said confidently while lowering her voice so no one could hear her.

"I... I did nothing of the sort, he won in total fairness," Arthur said defensively.

Anna shook her head, "I was on the recieving end of a blade lock with you your highness, if you wanted to you could have knocked your father down within the first ten seconds of that fight." Annd said placing a hand on her hip with a raised eyebrow making it perfectly clear she knew full well what had happened

Arthur sighed, thinking to himself how he needed to find a way to keep things from women like Anna and Gwen, because apparently such women could see right through him in any situation.

"Are you trying to blackmail me with this information?" Arthur asked suspiciously as he lowered his voice to make sure no one would hear him as well.

"If I say yes do I get a rematch?" Anna asked lowering her voice but also allowing a mischevious smirk to cross her face.

Arthur couldn't help but smile and give a light chuckle to Annas response, "I've been given worse deals then that, meet me down at the training grounds in 30 minutes." Arthur said with a nod of his head clearly relieved Anna wasn't going to make it well known knowledge that he had let his father win.

"Very well milord," Anna said with a respectful bow before she walked away towards the tavern already beginning to run through scenarios in her head as to how to tell Arthur his life was at stake... a task even harder then it sounds.

It took her less then five minutes to be completely suited up and in no time at all she was standing in the training grounds with Arthur walking towards her wearing his chainmail armour and spinning a longsword.

"Ready!?" He called out to her,

"Ready!" Anna responded taking her katana into her hands.

The two began sparring, admittedly both with a little less ferocity then they had the day before but both with the discipline and honour.

"Your style relies to much on finess," Arthur commented, "It's as if you're showing off."

Anna parried another blow before following into her own as she began saying "It's supposed to be like that!" she ducked another strike and attempted another one of her attacks only to have the blade parried again "The style is meant to use finess, I'm still learning but a master can wield the blade in a fashion meant to look like showing off so as to fool your opponent," And at this Anna managed to disarm Arthur with a flick of her wrists with the Katana blade at the hilt of Arthurs sword, "making it unpredictable at best!" she finished with a smile, clearly using what had just happened to prove her point.

"Alright, I'll pretend to understand the need for such an overly complicated style," Arthur stated.

"Perhaps one day it'll become more clear, maybe when I get better... even with the training I had I fell a bit out of touch with my training on my travels to Camelot." Anna admitted.

"I see, well for shame you only came for the tournament," Arthur said, "Out of touch or not you are still a fine swords... woman."

As the two walked over towards a bench with their blades sheathed Anna couldn't help but chuckle at his inability to come up with the proper term for her position as a female fighter, "I should have expected it, there are no female samurai either." She said more to herself then to Arthur.

"Samu-what?" Arthur asked confused.

"Oh sorry, Samurai is the term used for people who serve the masters of the clans where I am from... think of them as knights in a place with a different language and culture then yours!" She said.

"Well if it's far enough away that it uses another language I assume you didn't come all the way here for a single tournament," Arthur said.

"You are right... actually I came for another reason." Anna began shaking her head once again racing to try and figure out how to phrase the whole situation. "Though I doubt you'd believe me if I told you." she finally said, mentally punching herself for that stupid idea.

"Are you sure, I have seen quite a few crazy things," He said.

"Alright if you say so." Anna said before looking around. "I'm here following a group of assassins sent here to do harm to Camelot, no doubt by striking at you or your father." she said.

Arthur blinked rather dumbly as the words that had come from his companions mouth sunk in. "And how would you know of such a thing?" He finally asked quite suspiciously, "if they are assassins!"

Anna mentally smiled knowing this was going way better then it really should have been. "The group are rogue samurai who unwittingly didn't severe all ties to their leaders." Anna explain.

Arthur shook his head he had only just met the woman, yet as he recalled the first time he had seen her he realized that her entire time in Camelot had been spent at least to some extent trying to find him to give what he had to assume was this information to him.

And so taking a leap of faith he began to take real heed to what Anna was saying. "Alright and what would you have me do about it then?" Arthur said.

"Remain vigiliant and know they are there for starters." Anna explained, "I'll be hunting them myself just be knowing of the threat... and try to get your father in the same situation."

Arthur nodded as he stood up

"Thank you miss, I assure you your warnings will be heeded," He said before adding "Perhaps if I have a spare moment from training the knights we can spar again... training against someone with a style like yours is... different to say the least," Arthur said.

"You can be sure of that you're highness," Anna said stepping up only to give a short bow, "just tell me when and I will be glad to draw my sword to duel you once again."

**A/N - I hope you all had an excellent holiday, whether it w as christmas, or some other holiday you celebrated.**

**Sadly bad news... this'll be my last update before the New Year as I want to get some work done on my other stories which have been getting neglected for a while now, do not fret for at least one more update shall be here before the end of winter break a week from next monday.**

**Anyway what did you guys think? like my little exploration of Annas bloodline? seems we've seen something that strikes close to home for our favourite warrior**

**also to anyone who is familiar with the stories of the 47 Ronin I will point out that yes I am well aware of the timeline, I intentionally messed with it to make this idea flow, sorry but that's something that will have to just be dealt with.**

**Lastly I'd just like to make something known, I'm holding a Poll on my profile asking my readers which of my stories they'd like me to focus on mostly, this is more just me finding out which of them is actually most read and finding the number of follows or favourites sometimes misleading. **

** and also a response to the Guest Review of this chapter**

**To Guest - yeah Anna seems to be a little behind on figuring out how Merlins position works, I'm glad you liked my change up of the order, and very glad you enjoyed the read**

**Alas that is all my friends so**

**Until Next Time Ashbringer36 Out**


	10. Chapter 10 The Revealing

Chapter 10

The Revealing

"So you heading out?" Anna asked Gilli curiously

Gilli was packing what little he had brought on his trip to Camelot and Anna was simplly watching him whist sitting on her bed and twirling a shuriken between her fingers.

"Yeah, I lost and there isn't any reason to stay," He admitted, "I'm not sure aren't you leaving?

"Me, no I still have some business in Camelot, as well as because of the distance I traveled to get here it wouldn't be prudent for me to leave so soon," Anna responded kindly accompanied by a light hearted smile.

"Well anyway, I guess I'll be off, I can't afford another night here anyway," he admitted giving Anna a short hand salute.

"May our paths cross again," The brown haired warrior said smiling.

"Yeah, may our paths cross again," Gilli responded before walking out the door.

Anna laid down on her bed with the sun setting outside and because of this Anna had been questioning why Gilli was leaving, though the fact he couldn't afford another night was more then valid reason to be stuck leaving.

Restlessness was over taking Anna but she couldn't tell why.

She tried to put it to figure it out with no avail until her mind sent her the memory of something the grand master had told her "_The shadelings will be swift to act, they will not wait long once they have discovered the prince and have their plan_" He had said.

"How could I have been so stupid!" Anna cursed herself as she ran towards the closet and swiftly garbed herself in her armour and attached her sheathed katana to her hip.

Through the window Anna climbed onto the roof and began looking around trying desperately to catch a glimpse of what she was now positive should be on these rooftops... Shadelings.

It was about a half hour until the moon was truly in the sky and even in all that time the vigilance of Anna hadn't waned in the least bit and that was surely a good thing.

Having been walking casually the outside the castle in hopes of not look suspicious Anna had looked up in horror to see 3 midnight blue clad beings were scaling the wall.

"Dammit!" Anna cursed as she began looking around for a way to scale the wall as well.

_Guess I'm stuck going bare handed._ Anna thought to herself looking up.

Wall scaling wasn't an easy task even with the equipment necessary but Anna had learnt a special technique to do it, all about speed and using the natural callous in her hands to get a momentary grip.

Not even looking down Anna jumped up the walls and pressing her palms against the concrete began scaling the wall, moving fast enough to make it up the three stories in about fifteen seconds but surely putting a hefty strain on her arms as she climbed through the window the Shadelings had been moving through and before even registering everything around her threw a shuriken that landed in one of the three ninjas necks.

The two remaining Ninja turned to Anna clearly having been preparing some kind of poison from a satchel they had brought along with them but dropped that and swiftly unsheathed their own ninjato blades from their backs.

Arthurs eyes slowly opened to see the event unfolding, but the moment he had caught a glimpse of everything and comprehended it the Ninja had already drawn their own blades one at the same time attempting to throw several shurikens at Anna.

Anna ran to her left fast enough to be out of the way before the little pieces of deadly sharpened metal left the ninjas hand however wasn't quick enough to dodge as the second one threw two more, one embedding into her armour and the other grazing perfectly across her cheek.

Ignoring the rising feeling of discomfort from the moderately deep wound Anna threw 2 of her own and while one missed the other landed in the first Ninjas shoulder though clearly not making it through the armour Anna now saw was a differently coloured version of her own.

As all this was happening Arthur already felt the adrenaline of battle begin pumping through him as he lunged from his bed and towards a sword on a table in the far side of the room.

Anna meanwhile had clashed with one of the Ninja in sword combat while the othe attempted to slice her head off from behind.

The Brunette predicted such a move and pulled her blade back as she ducked the strike and performed a summersault landing on one knee a few meters away from her opponents.

Arthur meanwhile had already gotten to his own sword and having remained unnoticed by the two Ninja who were converging on his supposed saviour and placed the blade between the shoulder blades of the one closest to him.

The second one was pulling out a blow dart tube but before he did so he managed to here the spluttering sound of his partners last breath and knew at once he was now surrounded.

The masked person now knowing his spacial awareness was going to be necessary began unleashing a vibrant and vicious assault on Anna while remaining sure to keep an ear out for the Prince.

A slight fakeout technique was utilized by the last of the Shadelings, making it look as if he looked back with his one eye seeming to create a blind spot... and Anna in all her battle focus fell for it.

Reaching her blade out to slice in the spot he wouldn't see in time Anna was stunned to find her blade parried before being flicked from her hand by a talented wrist movement on behalf of her opponent.

The momentum in the parry continued towards the brunette warrior who only barely managed to dodge lethality still got a mesh wound on her lower abdomen.

As Anna fell over the last one proceeded to summersault towards Arthurs side and attempt to land an extremely vicious strike on Arthurs upper chest which he managed to parry only to be caught off guard by a dagger emerging from the mans wrist and landing in his shoulder.

How this assassin had managed to miss his heart was a mystery to Arthur though Anna saw that this man had simply missed due to what must have been a miscalculation in momentum.

"Gah!" Arthur yelped with a moment of pain.

His adrenaline however was still running and so the pain was gone almost instantly as he planted his elbow into the Ninjas chest just as Anna who was running on pure battle instinct ran forward and after grabbing her sword from the ground ran it straight through the mans lower chest!

As the mans eyes glossed over and life clearly left him Anna pulled the now bloodied Katana from the deep wound in the now lifeless husk.

Panting heavily Anna looked up at Arthur as her hazel eyes met his blue ones with a non verbal exchange of confirmed good intentions just before the door burst open.

"Milord, we heard a ruckus, is everything alright," an unnamed guard said with a sword drawn and a helmet covering his face.

The man looked around before Arthur could respond, and caught sight of the katana still in Annas hand, "assassin, Seize her!" the guard shouted as several more guards approached, about 4 or 5 max, but stil far beyond Annas' current capability.

"No no, argh!" Arthur said adrenaline beginning to die down and so the pain of the stab wound returning in full force! "She isn't the enemy, just!" And at this he lost his footing placing a hand on the table next to him for support.

"He needs to see the physician!" Anna pleaded throwing her sword aside recognizing the symptoms of a standard poison utilized on daggers by almost all clans of Ninja.

The knight glanced at her and then at the forms of the dead ninja.

"Alright, come we must escort the prince to Gaius immediatly." The guard said.

"Let her come to," Arthur struggled, "She might have gotten a graze or two as well," Arthur said catching a glimpse of Annas face and lower chest seeing she to had been injured.

"Sir you must," the first knight began.

"Are you seriously arguing with him? I can walk just fine and he needs to be taken to the physican, stop talking and lets go!" Anna said getting extremely annoyed at the incompetance of the knights.

_Even the Samurai weren't this bad!_

The knight took one last look at Arthur before nodding, "Very well!" He said begrudgingly before he and one other knight grabbed hold of Arthur by his shoulders and assisted him in walking.

"Alert the king of this assassination attempt!" he pointed at one of the other guards before beginning to help Arthur down to Gaius' chambers with Anna following having completely forgotten about her sword due to the pain she was beginning to experience along with a growing sense of panic that she might have failed her mission.

Every second it took to make it to Gaius' chambers Arthur grew more pale and Anna felt no sense of relief as they finally made it to their destination. Instead she felt a desperate hope that Gaius would know how to cure this type of poison, a type known to be fast especially when the wound was close to the heart.

The knights knocked loudly and with a sense of urgency, the first one yelling, "Gaius! we need you're help."

The old man in red opened the door much quicker then Anna would have thought as he swiftly beckoned them in and had the knights set the prince down on a bed in the middle of his chambers

Anna walked in with the rest of them, "All of you I need space, please leave!" Gaius said towards the knights,

"Take care of him Gaius," The knight said before all of them left, leaving only Anna, Giaus and a shocked Merlin running form a room of to the side.

"That means you to," Gaius said as he began rummaging for something on one of the shelves.

"Sorry but I need some treatment as well, and besides I can't leave him unprotected!" Anna said putting on a gaze of stone, making it perfectly clear she wasn't going anywhere

"Sadly though you are getting in the way!" He almost yelled, clearly getting desperate as Arthur lost his consciousness "and that wound is superficial, you'll be fine!" he said having not noticed the note of crimson against Annas' brown armour

Anna shook her head, and then catching a desperate look from Merlin understood at once. Lowering her voice Anna said "I have no intent of revealing Merlins magic!"

Gaius nearly chocked on his own saliva as he heard these words escape Annas mouth.

The physician seemed about ready to try and question her but Anna held up a hand, "Later, Merlin go ahead pull out your wand or however the hell it works," She said with a nod.

Merlin blinked but nodded once, walking over to Arthur and whispering a few simple words. Anna didn't see anything though she could only guess he had vanished to poison or something so as to stop the lethality having not actually healed the actual wound which in and of itself was superficial ... after all he was still in obligation to keep his powers a secret.

Following this Gaius walked over, placed a few drops of what Anna could only guess was a disinfectant and then tenderly wrapping a cloth over Arthurs wound.

Merlin meanwhile approached Anna in a failed attempt at being casual, "So how did you figure out I had magic?" He asked as Gaius finished up.

"I followed you out of the city three nights ago!" Anna said indifferently, "You needent worry, I was as unseen by others as I was by you, and I wasn't lying when I said my intentions are not ill."

"I see, so you weren't here just for the tournament," Merlin said.

"Indeed, perhaps a trade of secrets is in order." Anna said nodding closing her eyes with a slight feeling of shame making itself known in her stomach... although that might have been the injury which thankfully Gaius now managed to see.

"Oh dear, I need to see that as well!" the physician said nodding to Anna.

Knowing the armour would need to be out of the way Anna far more indifferently then most women would have been removed the upper part of her leather armour leaving nothing covering her chest except a black piece of fabric wrapped around her upper chest hiding her breasts from view.

"You already found mine," Merlin said folding his arms.

"Indeed," Gaius interjected walking towards Anna with the disintectant and a small swab aimed at the wound she had now put on display.

"Alright I'll be plane, the attack made on the princes life was performed by members of a group called the Shadelings, they are masters of stealth and a splinter group to a clan I am a part of." Anna explained

"But why would they want to kill someone from Albion? you said yourself you came here from a land far off to the point it took you monthes to get here?" Merlin said.

Anna opened her mouth to explain but before she could continue the door burst open and the gray haired form of Uther Pendragon ran through.

"How is he Gaius," he blurted out before he even took in the scene of Arthur laying unconcious and Anna getting treatment for her own wound.

"He's find milord, just a flesh wound," Gaius explained, "It's the people who did this we should be worried about."

"I see, and who is this!" Uther said glaring at Anna.

"You could be a bit more polite milord," Anna said sarcastically before wincing slightly as the stinging sensation of the disinfectant began taking effect. "It was because of me that your son is still alive!"

Uther was about to respond but at that moment Arthur began groaning as if beginning to stir from unconscious state.

"Arthur," Uther said breathlessly almost sprtining towards his son.

"Sire be careful, he's likely to be sore and weak," Gaius advised beginning to wrap cloth around Annas stomach to cover her wound.

"Son, are you alright, who did this?" Uther asked.

"I don't know father," Arthur said lightly as he began trying to sit up.

"Lay down sire, you're wound was mostly superficial but it still caused enough damage to make you pass out." Gaius explained while Anna having the bandage tied tightly around her stomach reached over and placed the armour back on being all she could put on at the moment and not exactly feeling excited about being topless for longer then necessary.

Anna found herself extremely thankful that neither Uther nor Arthur had any knolwedge of the poison... it surely would have been harder to get them simmered if they did.

"They were masked and sadly they are all dead." Arthur said taking Gaius' advice and laying back down..

Uther was about to make a comment but Arthur spoke first directing a statement at the brunette who had saved his life "I guess I should thank you, even the increased security wasn't enough" Arthur said.

Anna smiled and nodded "They are far from easy to predict, I knew of their attack tonight on the knowledge that they wouldn't wait and having seen one only today scouting out your movement pattern."

"And you didn't come to us with the information!" Uther stated anger rising in his voice to which Anna sighed.

"I did speak to Arthur milord," She said trying to stay calm "Plus I couldn't go public with a formal warning or else they would have known you were warned as they've been hiding in plane sight for I don't even know how long!"

Arthur nodded, he himself already seeing the advantage of this approach, realizing at once why she had been so keen to spar with him. Even Uther began seeing the strategic advantage to this approach as his doubts about the girl began to fade if only temporarily.

"Alright your approach convinced me, now for saving the Prince is there any reward I could provide?" Uther asked with a gratifying smile.

"Um" Anna began thinking of something that seemed reasonable. "Milord, if I may request my only wish is permenant residence in Camelot." she responded.

"I can perform better then that!" he exclaimed, "There are guest chambers across from Arthurs, I will have servants clean them up and be good for you to move in before tomorrow evening." Uther exclaimed.

"Thank you milord," Anna said with a less then formal bow.

"Father I don't need a permenant guard." Arthur said but as Uther was about to interject Anna took over.

"Prince Arthur, you didn't know I was watching for the Shadelings before and if you are willing to choose to be ignorant to me then my presence as a watchful eye shall go unbeknownst as it was when I came to Camelot!" Anna said in what she hoped was a reassuring statement.

"Whether she remained your guard or not Arthur the reward would be the same, I have no intent of making this woman an official guard to you." Uther said, "but someone who knows of... Shadelets or whatever they are."

"Shadelings," Anna corrected him.

"Shadelings, thank you, having someone around who knows about them is still a strategic advantage, and besides a reward is a reward!"

Anna rolled her eyes, whether Arthur was being prideful about having a guard shadow him or whether there was something more prejudice against Anna about it mattered little to her, bottom line is that she got the position to do so without risk from the actual Knights of Camelot.

Arthur looked at his father, then at Anna befor conceding to the points presented.

"Very well," He said.

"Sire I think it would be prudent that the prince stay here tonight." Gaius interjected, "The wound was deep enough I want to make sure infection didn't go too deep for disinfectant sab to have no effect."

"Very well, I'll have guards stationed at the door," Uther said. "And as for you, do you have place of residents for the evening.?" He asked directing the last bit towards Anna.

"Indeed milord, I still have a room at the tavern, if I may just retrieve my blade from the princes quarters I shall return there for the night." Anna said respectfully.

"Very well, just to assure you don't get lost, I shall escort you there." Uther said surprisingly without any audible note of alterior motives to the statement.

"Thank you milord," Anna said accepting his offer of escort with a slight bow.

The two exited Gaius' chambers after Anna turned back with a "_Take care of him_," Look towards Gaius and Merlin.

The aging king and youthful warrior walked through the castle with Uther slightly in front guiding her towards. Arthurs chambers.

"May I ask where you learnt to fight?" Uther asked.

"It's a long tale milord, but if you wish I will tell it." She said.

"Indeed go ahead," Uther said nodding, a curiosity and slight suspicion growing in him.

"My training began when I was 13 years of age and an assassination attempt on my life failed." She began, "After the attempt my mother decreed that I was to learn the art of Bushido, knowing better then anyone that guards couldn't be around me at all imes, as much as she might wish it to be true."

Uther chose this moment to interject. "You speak as if your mother held authority." He said curiously.

"Indeed milord, for you see the land I come from known as Japan, is divided into clans, lead by masters and all answering to the Emperor, similar to how Albion is split into kingdoms... though without the empror tying them all together. And my mother leads one of them." Anna explained.

Uther was stunned at this, "Does that mean you are?" Uther began but Anna finished his statement for him.

"I believe the term used in Albion is, _Princess_ yes." She said nodding and smiling.

"I see, well then why would a leader send a princes on a mission such as this, wouldn't a warrior trained from birth be sent."

At this point the two had reached Arthurs quarters and Anna shook her head thinking of something to tell him... telling him the truth of how she had deserted the clan wouldn't help gain the trust of the king. "She believed someone of higher authority and status would be able make better diplomatic strives, especially since most of our pure warriors aren't exactly... well with the average person," Anna said.

Uther nodded with a smile, "Well it was a fine choice nonetheless," Uther said as they opened the door.

Anna walked in and stepped over the lifeless ninja that had had her weapon through his chest and picked up the bloodied blade.

"For shame I'll need to clean it before I can get some rest," Anna said with a note of glumness in her voice. before sheathing the bloodied weapon in the sheath attached to her belt, "My thanks again sire." Anna said. smiling, "I should be fine to walk out if you wish to go see the prince."

Uther nodded, "No it is I who should be thanking you for saving my only son... what I would do if I lost him." Uther said.

Anna might have thought he was simplly thinking of the Pendragon household but the note of relief and saddness in the last bit suggested otherwise... as if the supposedly arrogant and prideful king actually cared for his son.

Something Anna honestly shouldn't have been shocking but Anna not thinking of everything sadly was.

Anna made a customary bow, placing her hands together in respect to Uther who admittedly confused at the gesture simply assumed that it was a show of respect and so gave Anna a nod.

The two stepped out of the bloodied chambers and Anna was about to head towards the front enterance to the castle when someone else appeared clearly worried.

"Milord, what happened! I heard a commotion and only now got the courage to come out and check!?" The voice said.

Anna and Uther both spun around to see a black haired woman in a white vibrant nightgown running towards them.

Anna recognized her at once as Morganna, the kings ward.

"It's alright now, an assassination attempt against Arthur was thwarted thanks to an independant hero." Uther exclaimed pointing towards Anna.

Anna blinked once as she thought she saw a trace of dissappointment flash across Morganas face, though she thought it must have been her imagination.

"I see," Morgana said, "I trust some sort of reward was offered for such a daring rescue to be perfromed by one outside the castle." Morgana said smiling. "If not I would be more then happy to find some way to repay her."

"It's quite alright milady, that business has already been settled," Anna said, "Now if I may I will be off, tonight has been rather tiring." Anna sad before turning and walking away towards the entrance with a calming thought that tactics of assassination meant a thwarted attempt would not be discovered until morning.

Morgana was left with Uther whom simled at his Ward. "Arthur escaped unscathed I trust?" Morgana asked curiously.

"He got a bit of a mesh wound but nothing serious." Uther said.

"that's good to hear." Morgana said mentally cursing at the assassins for such a failed atempt.

_It appears this newcomer is more then she seems_, Morgana thought as she glanced at her father who looked down at her, "It's safe now you should try and get some sleep." Uther said.

"Alright, I'll try, thank you milord!" She said before giving him a hug and then walking away already beginning to think of ways to get this brand new obstacle out of the way.

As Anna walked through the castle towards the exit Merlin was laying on his bed thinking about how he had let the brunette warrior find out about his magic!

"I had to keep it a secret!" Merlin mumbled to himself as he tried thinking.

He glanced at the small vial he kept on his bedside table, the vial from the lake of Avalon given to him by the Fisher King..

He saw his reflection in it and sighed knowing that if anyone had to find out Anna wasn't the worst.

His thoughts about the Brunette warrior were all over the place, anger at how she had snuck around, relief that they were on the same side, gratefulness that she had been able to save Arthur... and something more he just couldn't put his finger on.

**A/N - I guess a bit of sprouting has been done lol  
><strong>

**So what did you guys think, Arthur and Anna sure made a good team, even if neither seemed to get away unscathed.**

**Regardless what did you guys think? good bad, THOUGHTS PEOPLE I love reading about them.**

**anyway school is coming up tomorrow (my time) and with exams coming up things are going to get hectic for the next few weeks, updates are once a week promises but I will be unable to get anything more then that done until Febuary.**

**Anyway with that out of the way there is nothing left to say except Ado**

**Until Next Time Ashbringer36 Out**


	11. Chapter 11 An Oath from Shade

Chapter 10

An Oath From Shade

It hadn't even been half a day and Anna had already moved into her chambers in the castle.

Indeed she had been quite astounded to find out that the chambers were all ready for her but then she was informed that Arthur had allowed Merlin the morning out of his service so as to help get it done faster.

She immediatly understood after that.

Regardless she had found the place quite cozy and had put all the things she had with her into place in less then five minute. Her fathers ancient blade in the closet her Shurikens in the drawar above the closet her armour laid out on top of her dresser, and her changes of casual attire folded neatly into the dresser itself.

The room was quite empty with nothing decorating it beyond the red drapes and a few unlit torches along the wall but it was alright for Anna.

She knew she couldn't get too comfortable or let her discipline falter but it was still undeniable that she was enjoying laying on a cushioned bed for the first time since she was a teen.

The brunette warrior was in a casual attire of brown shirt and blue pants, laying on the carefully made bed with her arms behind her head and a smile on her face.

"I can celebrate for a day." She whispered to herself smiling.

As if on queue however someone knocked at her door.

"Come in," Anna called having few ideas as to who would want to speak with her ten minutes after she moved in.

Entering the room albeit kind of shyly was the woman Anna had met the day before, Guinivere. "Hello, I was supposed to bring you some lunch." She had said.

At these words Anna noticed a tray of a few sorts, a bun and a small slab of beef with a glass of what Anna assumed was water to go with it.

"Thank you Gwen," Anna said smiling as she got to her feet and politely took the tray from her and placing it gently on the table near the middle of her room, "have you eaten?"

"Oh no I was going to go get something when my shift ends, I need to get back to Morgana" She said.

"Alright I would be perfectly fine sharing a bit with you," Anna said with a smile.

"Thank you but I'm alright," Gwen said wit ha light bow before walking away.

Anna shrugged before grabbing an apple that had come with her meal and biting into it.

She was sure she'd be able to eat without disruption but at that moment more knocking was heard outside.

Anna coulnd't stop her self from groaning as she said "come in"

This time entering was Arthur followed by Merlin.

"Hello, Anna I wanted to say... well I didn't get a chance to thank you last night, so... thank you." He said quickly as if the words were foreign to him.

Anna shook her head and rolled her eyes, "It's alright milord" she said taking another bite from her apple thinking to herself _why is it hard for nobles to be polite?_

"And I also came to ask, Merlin did an okay job right? I don't need to give him stockades duty for doing a bad job on readying the chambers of... how did my father put it... civilian hero." Arthur said a mischievious smile creeping onto his face.

Anna chuckled seeing the joke in his statement as Merlin just gave him a cross eyed look as if to say really?

"No he did a fine job." Anna said seirously taking another bite from the apple that was now half down to the core.

"Really, that dosen't sound like Merlin," Arthur said taking a seat next to Anna.

"Really? it seemed just like him to be honest." Anna said shooting a wink towards Merlin.

"Well one second, Merlin, go and get my lunch, I'm sure the newest resident of the castle wouldn't mind sharing a meal with me." Arthur said

"Yes sire," Merlin said with the slightest trace of sarcasm on his face as he turned and left.

"You know I'll never understand how respect is a thought so lost on noble families." Anna commented as she finished the apple in her hands and place it to the side of her plate.

"I have no idea what you mean, I have lots of respect." Arthur said before taking her hand from the table and planting a light kiss on it.

"To everyone, not just woman who save your life." Anna finished shaking her head, "Though perhaps it's just because you're the first time I've seen who's in between." She said a bit more towards herself than Arthur.

"Mind explaining a bit better what you mean by that?" Arthur said a note of indignation in his voice.

Anna put the bun she had been picking up back down as she sighed, "My experiences with nobles, is aside from my mother all evil and cruel towards those who follow them, working the working class to the point of it bordering slavery." Anna admitted, "So I guess I always thought there was no in between, either a noble was cruel or they were compassionate to no end." Anna finished with a nod just as Merlin walked back in with a tray of food in hand.

"Here you are sire," Merlin said placing the tray in front of Arthur, a silver tray that had food pretty much the same as Annas on it

"Alright now come and take a seat." Arthur said gesturing accross from himself.

"Excuse me?" Merlin said dunfounded.

"Are you deaf, I said come and take a seat, we're going to be traveling with Anna on any missions as if she was a knight so it's best we start getting to know her." Arthur said.

"Hang on, hang on." Anna began placing her hands out in front of her, "Weren't you against the supposed protector set up or whatever last night?"

"Fighting back to back with someone and having them protect you are two different things Anna, as well you being there also allows for another person to help pull Merlin out of the mud if he comes along." He said shooting another smirk towards the hidden sorcerer

Anna shook her head as Merlin began to shoot back indignitntly "When have you ever had to pull me out of the mud."

"You don't want me to answer that honestly Merlin, but I suppose I could anyway." Arthur said.

"ANYWAY!" Anna interjected as she began playing peacekeeper between prince and servant. "If you want to get to know me then I suppose I should get to know you as well, so," Anna began a bit at a loss "Sharing tales of our pasts, who wants to start?" Anna asked.

Merlin and Arthur both looked at each other and nodded before looking at Anna and saying 'you"

The brunette couldn't help but chuckle as the two who had been bickering a moment before and yet be so unanimious now. "Alright, where do I begin."

"How about your training and why it seems to be incomplete." Arthur inquired.

"Alright very well," And so Anna told the two men how her training had started after a failed assassination attempt and finished bringing up how she was technically a princess or the closest thing to one in Japan.

"Anyway Arthur you can go next." Anna said as she finished

"My mother died before I could remember her," Arthur said "Though my father might be a bit harsh and we might disagree he still did a good job bringing me up," Arthur said to an unnoticed rollling of Merlins eyes. "Started training when I was about seven years old and other then that nothing really special in my child hood... at least nothing special you wouldn't predict."

"And Merlin," Anna said turning towards him.

"My childhood was spent in a small villiage just outside Camelots borders, never knew my father becuase he left when I was young and worked on a farm until my mother sent me to work with Gaius. and I managed to accidently become Arthurs personal man servant." Merlin said.

"So how many stupid farm jokes were made in your first week here?" Anna said jokingly.

"What, no I," Merlin said.

"Relax itwas a joke, Arthur seems to get them but you don't," The brunnette said with a sigh.

"Oh great, two of you to deal with." Merlin mumbled.

"What was that?" Arthur asked having actually barely heard him.

"Nothing." Merlin said.

"If you say so, anyway seems to be back to you Anna," Arthur said nodding towards the brunette however before she could respond someone began calling for Arthur outside the room.

"Oh hell I forgot, I was supposed to train the newcomers with the crossbow!" Arthur hissed to himself as he got up forgetting all about his lunch, "Merlin remember I want my armour polished and my shirts ironed before dinner" Arthur said before walking out of the room.

"Well I better get that done before Gaius calls for me to do something else, as well." Merlin grumbled to Anna before stepping out.

"Hey Merlin, you know I was just joking with you right?" Anna called out just before Merlin had left a note of genuine concern in her voice.

"Yes I knew it but you were siding with Arthur, that's still rather offensive." Merlin said though the childish grin on his face told Anna that he was indeed just joking and he did indeed understand she had no intent of actually insulting him.

"Alright well I'll see you around," Anna said smiling as Merlin walked out.

Anna looked down at her half eaten plate of food and shrugged taking the swab of beef taking it in her hands in what was clearly an un sanitary way took it in hand and walked out en route for the stables to perhaps go for a quick ride with Steadfast.

Meanwhile outside the borders of Camelot an unlikely meeting was occuring.

High Father and his children Kern and Kiria were meeting with an envoy from the Druids lead by their leader.

The group three druids and three demons stood in a clearing in the woods with nothing out of the ordinary just a good dozen trees, fallen branches and leaves littering the ground, pretty standard.

"You wished to see us," The druid asked calmly, as if he was talking to some random commoner and not a pure fully fledged demon.

The druids were all wearing brown cloaks that masked their faces, but other then that and their staves there was nothing oddly special about them, quite the contrast to the black leather armour of Kern and Kiria and the black hood of High Father

"Indeed, thank you for putting faith in fellow magical creatures." High Father said nodding under his hood.

"We are kin, even if you are beings of darkness you are still our kin." The druids leader said smiling.

"Well then from kin to kin I came to you in good faith in hopes of trading prophetic information." High Father said.

While the two druids flanking thier leader remained silent and steadfast, Kern remained up right and tall while Kiria simplly fidgeted clearly anxious and wanting nothing more then to doing something that exerted some physical excertion to her body.

"About what may we ask?" The lead druid asked.

"The one you call Emrys," High father answered.

"Emrys, who also responds to Merlin is said to be the one to guide the once and future king to uniting Albion into a place where magic can coexist with non magic users

"So Merlin is indeed Emrys," High Father said nodding.

"Now what do you have to tell us? from what you said you seemed convinced a prophecy of your people may fill in several gaps." The druid said.

"Indeed you see there is a prophecy amongst us foretold in a time long forgotten even to the demons, it speaks of a mortal trinity of Courage, Cunning and Magic coming together to forge an allinace that would last throughout a milenium bringing prosperity to all." High Father explained, "and from all we can bring to the front, we believe Merlin and Arthur along with a newcomer to Camelot by the name of Anna are to become this trinity." High Father explained.

"Indeed, if this truly is the case then we must not leave anything to chance." The druid leader said.

"I concour, and while I know you are a peaceful people I must ask of your aid in assuring the flow of events." High Father said looking up hopefully.

"We will do what we can, the Druids have always supported Emrys but we can only do so much for the flow of events." The druid said.

"That is all we can ask for." High father said with a nod, "We shall make contact with you if the time arises." And with that both he and his children appeared to evaporate into darkness and dissappear.

Kiria was none the less pleased by finally leaving. but Kern couldn't help but thinking how he would love to study with the Druids even for just a few days.

The three reappeared outside the _Sactunary_ and were met by none other then Amethyst waiting by the entrance leaning against the side of a tree.

"Amethyst, wouldn't you be using your resting period right now, you're Sentry duty isn't for another hour." High Father asked rather curiously, despite the wise demons certainty as to why she had been awaiting their return.

"Forgive me High Father but I saught to have a word with your son." Amethyst said smiling, confirming High Fathers certainty.

The hooded leader nodded, "Very well as long as you are sure you will be alright for your sentry duty." He said walking into the cave.

"Don't be exhausting her too much," Kiria whispered in Kerns ear with an extremely mischievious smirk under her mask.

Kern whipped around as if to find out what she had meant but before he did she had already vanished into the cave.

"Kern, you are going to get a lesson in simplicity." Amethyst said getting his attention as she grabbed him by the elbow in one arm and held her other arm up with purple energy forming in her palm.

Pure palpable darkness enveloped them as Amethyst used a teleportation based spell.

The effect wore off and Kern realized they had appeared on top of a mountain, away from anyone, mortal or immortal alike.

"Look," Amethyst pointed.

Kern turned and looked to where she was pointing but all he saw were clouds, tinted orange by the sunset.

"Just watch, look at the sunset." Amethyst said somewhat whistfully.

"I guess, you know the sunset represents the end, awaiting for beginnings," Kern explained smiling as he lowered the front part of his mask..

Amethyst just sighed and shook her head in exhasperation.

"Kern! forget about representation, forget about your upbringings, forget about it all," the Reaper said with a noteable amount of forcefulness "just watch, gaze into the sunset and look, don't think... just look!"

Kern did so, wondering why she wanted him to do this.

But as he did so he began taking an earie realization how vibrant the orange was, the bueatiful shades both unnatural yet usrprisingly normal at the same time.

It was... well Kern still didn't actually know how to explain it.

"You see what I mean?" Amethyst asked her hand entangling itself with Kerns as the two just stood there.

"I... think I do." Kern responded if not too confidently.

"Good," Amethyst said smiling under her hood as she swiftly reached over and kissed him full on the lips swiftly before pulling away.

Amethyst was smiling as she said to Kern, "LIke I said... the simple things."

Kern got over the shock rather quickly and found himself giving off a wide smile as he shook his head, "How did I fall for you?" He asked.

"I don't know, I'm not a male nor am I related by blood." Amethyst said rather rhetorically.

"I'm well aware of those facts." Kern said turning to the clouds again his arm wrapping around Amethysts waist.

A minute past as the two gazed at the orange tinted clouds.

"You know why I try and enjoy this all right?" Amethyst asked seriousness returning in full force to her voice.

"Yes... I know we can't stay on earth forever, sooner or later we will be discovered." Kern said sadly.

Amethyst turned to Kern with an extremely stern look on her face, "You can't lose hope because of the inevitable... embrace the time you have, with me!" She said a note of something almost like desperation in her voice.

Kern nodded, "If I must face oblivion, then it is you I shall face it with." He said nodding, "but until then it's just us" and with that he embraced Amethyst in a hug.

"Don't forget those words Kern, please don't forget them." Amethyst said, a tear forming in her eye.

And so as informal as it might have been the Reaper and the Shadowfiend under that sunset exchanged non verbal vows to be one another guide, protector and the one to fall back on if they were about to fall.

**A/N - so what did you guys think**

**I'm going to be honest when writing the original draft to this chapter back in November I had not a clue where I truly wanted to take the relationship of Amethyst and Kern, so this came out, Kern dosen't quite get it yet but he's getting there.**

**Anyway hope this chapter lives up to expectations, once again weekly update promise :) so I guess I'll say see you next weekend (or sooner depends on how homework goes)**

**So with that i say Ado**

**Until Next Time Ashbringer36 Out**


	12. Chapter 12 The Hunt

Chapter 12

The Hunt

"Anna," Merlin called.

It was just past mi dday when Anna found herself standing in front of a training dummy performing several wild and virtually unfollowable techniques against the wood without actually touching it.

"Yeah?" She asked not stopping with the elaborate swings of the blade the the untrained eye wouldn't even comprehend the accuracy of.

"Arthur wanted to ask to join him on a hunting trip with the knights!" Merlin said shaking his head lightly trying to focus on Annas face.

Anna finally stopped moving with the sword at the dummys neck as she nodded. "Alright when is it?" she asked

"His group is going as soon as they have your answer," Merlin said as Anna sheathed her Katana.

"Last minute huh? fine tell them I'll meet them outside the city with my horse," Anna said already familiar with what the Albion idea of hunting was.

"Alright... wait you have a horse?" Merlin asked a little confusion in his voice that made the brunette roll her eyes with a smile on her face.

"Of course, did you expect me to walk for monthes on end?" Anna asked smiling already walking away in the direction of the stables.

Merlin let that statement sink in then found himself planting his hand on his head in a face palm realizing how obvious it was.

Anna smiled to herself as she walked away through the city towards the stables. Even a week after her arrival she still found herself amazed at just how nice the city was and how everyone walked about their business with a feeling of happiness and belonging.

Despite her continued amazement the only difference between then and her arrival was that no one in the streets seemed to be considering her just another person of the crowds. After her little stunt at th Tournament with the whole dramatic reveal of her true face the young warrior found people staring at her as she walked, some even whispering to themselves.

What they were saying Anna didn't know and to a great extent she didn't care as most of them simply seemed just a tad bit awed... but a few, the few that she found herself concerned about, had looks of suspicion on their faces.

The Young Warrior had a feeling she knew what made the suspicious ones think ill of her. She was well aware of how most girls were looked at like delicate flowers and to a great extent she even understood how and why such a mentality existed and because of this added onto the hatred of magic Uther tried to instil in people... well whatever was going through their heads was no doubt terrifying at the very least.

Anna escaped all the stares however as she entered the stables and headed straight towards the stall with Steadfast in it.

"Hey bud," Anna called smiling

The stunning white horse shot it's head up to look at Anna a glint of adventure brewing in his dark eyes.

"So Steadfast, you up for a hunting trip?" Anna asked smiling.

Steadfast reared onto his back legs in a show of excitement with a very loud appreciative nay.

"Alright then let's get going, come on." Anna said opening up the stable herself with a key she had been given and leading him outside where she proceeded to get on his back.

Anna certainly had more trouble controlling Steadfast then most would deem acceptable for a horse and if any other rider were given to Steadfast they would find themselves rightly disappointed by the behaviour... but Anna and Steadfast had a bond few would truly understand.

She wasn't just Steadfasts master, no Anna had helped raise him since he was a Foal. The story began when she was 10 and her mother had take her stables to pick out a personal horse.

Anna had been looking at a number of newly born Foals with a few months difference and the young girls attention had fallen unwaveringly to a tiny one that oddly enough could barely stand despite it's older age. The farmer in charge had looked at the overly lithe horse and as Anna held the foal in her arms he had said "I'm sorry Lady Hasaki but this one won't make it thorugh the upcoming winter!"

Anna remembers clearly looking down at the horse again, so small but so full of spirit... Anna saw even at her young age a fighter in that horse.

"If you are so certain of that sir," Anna had said lightly pushing the foal from her lap and standing up, admittedly still very short, "Then he's mine when I come to see him in the spring" She had said with such conviction.

The farmer didn't believe her but as the brutal winter came to an end months later Annas mother brought her back to the farm and walked into the barn to see the little baby horse alive and healthy nearly knocking her over in excitement.

"It appears your daughter was right after all, she has quite the sense of intuition." the ageing farmer had said to Annas mother Mika.

"I knew Steadfast wouldn't let up!" Anna had said happily before her mother could respond as she wrapped her arms around the now almost year old colt!

"So you've already named him hmm?" the farmer said smiling,"Very well he's yours young Anna." The farmer had said smiling.

Anna would never forget that day, the day that her companion officially became part of her life. Through wind, rain and the suns bane the Snowy horse had remained with her and the bond of trust the two had at this point ten years later was unwavering.

"Well it's about time." Arthur remarked as Anna finally made it to the gates where the group going hunting was waiting for her.

The party consisted of Anna, Merlin, Arthur and several other knight who remained unnamed, probably as an escort.

"Whatever I'm here aren't I?" Anna retorted to Arthurs impatience.

"Yes and because I'd not want to waste any more time!" Arthur began tossing a large crossbow towards Anna who caught it by the handle. "You're going to need more then a sword if you want to hunt after all."

Anna chuckled lightly, "And here I was thinking I'd get to wrestle with bears on this trip."

Arthur chuckled if only a bit weakly, no doubt because with Anna he had no idea whether or not she was being serious or not. "I'd assume you were joking, anyway we best go before it gets too late for the game to be out." and with that the party departed.

Merlin riding a palamino horse clearly borrowed from the stables and not his own siddled up to Anna who was riding in the middle of the group with the unnamed knights in the back and Arthur at the front.

"You didn't mean what you said about tackling a bear right?" Merlin asked a note of concealed alarm that brought a mischievous grin to the brunettes face.

"Maybe I did and maybe I didn't," Anna said chuckling.

Merlin sighed thinking of how it was just his luck that someone of the same maturity level as Arthur had managed to discover his magic.

The party trekked on Steadfast getting impatient with the slow trot and beginning to move just a little faster, enough that Anna didn't notice until she was right beside Arthur.

The trek continued, for how long No one knew exactly but soon enough things got if only a little interesting.

"Found something!" Arthur bellowed at the group aiming his crossbow at a rustle in the bushes a few yards in front of them.

"Make the strike milord!" Anna said nodding also noticing the rustle.

The bolt from Arthurs crossbow resounded with a hit on flesh and as the sound was heard Arthur and Anna commanded thier horses for a swift prance towards the area where the blow had been dealt.

Sure enough a large, hundred pound dear was there with a crossbow bolt stuck in it's upper chest clearly dead.

"Not bad, Merlin, how long have we been out here?" Arthur called out towards his servant who had remained behind, obviously not as keen as the two seasoned warriors to see a dead animal.

"Not half an hour." Merlin returned.

"Brilliant, that must be our new record!" Arthur said turning the horse away from the animal,"Get a rope around that thing, we're dining on a feast tonight." Arthur said.

"At least it isn't another unicorn!" Merlin commented under his breath.

"What was that?" Anna asked having heard only a bit of what the warlock was saying under his breath.

"Nothing," Merlin responded quickly.

Anna rolled her eyes at that but continued on knowing it would be futile and pointless, not to mention childish, to try and pry such a statement from Merlin.

The group trotted back to Camelot but as they did so Steadfast became agitated and began bucking and twitching violently.

"What is wrong with your horse?" Arthur had asked completely unsure of what was going on.

"He knows we're heading back to the city," Anna said shaking her head, "and he's still got quite the amount of energy."

"Horse race then!" Arthur suggested, "The loser..." Arthur began stopping his horse thinking.

"Makes their own bed tomorrow?" Merlin added hopefully as he and Anna as well as the silent knights stopped their horses.

"Hey that's unfair... it'd be several times worse for Arthur then me!" Anna said mocking defense though her hazel eyes glinted with mischief and fun.

"Are you implying I can't make my own bed?" Arthur asked.

"Well as far as I'm aware you've never done it!" Merlin said.

Arthur grumbled realizing he couldn't counter this before saying, "If you win Merlin here is your servant instead of mine until tomrrow at dusk." Arthur said.

Merlin opened his mouth to argue but Arthur cut him off as he continued "And if I win then you get to go through the worst training regiment I can think of."

"I don't recall agreeing to any of this!" Merlin stated but the only response he got was a light pat on the shoulder from Arthur "it's alright Merlin, women are only about three times more picky about which clothes they wear for the day, and the clothes are only tiwce as delicate."

Anna chuckled going along with the whole thing. "Alright then I hope you can make your bed Arthur!" Anna mocked as the two lined thier horses up on the path equal distance to Camelot which through an unspoken agreement would be the finish line.

Arthur and Anna were in sync as they began counting down, "Three, two, one, Go!" And they were off, leaving Merlin and the unnamed knights in the dust. they raced with ferocity, the hooves of their mounts meeting the ground once a second at least.

Wind whistled in the ears of both riders as they rode neck an neck both egging their horses on as they rod.

The race itself was about five minutes at a gallop and sadly due to that small fact by the horses standards this was a war of attrition... and that was one battle Steadfast was perfectly suited for.

As Steadfasts stamina born of his incredible resilence allowed him to pull ahead just as the gates of camelot approached and Arthurs horse began to wane.

Anna got through undeniably first followed only one full second later by Arthur.

Waiting for another two minutes in complete silence Anna and Arthur finally had the rest of their party appear, Merlin at the front

"Well that was... that's certainly the great breed of horse you've got," Merlin said, stunned at how Anna had pulled through, her horse never waneing for even a second on an almost 7 minute gallop.

"Steadfast is a one of a kind." Anna responded with a smile. "Oh and Merlin I'd like breakfast by seven no later," Anna said chuckling as she guided Steadfast back to the stables. All the while feeling something kind of... odd at the thought of what the next day could bring.

**A/N - Sorry I lied to you guys, I promised weekly updates but it's been two weeks, please don't kill me as I can explain.**

**See Exams were worse then I thought and relaxation was just too tempting when they were done, so sorry guys.**

**Anyway enough of that, what did you guys think? I didn't get any comments or reviews last chapter so I assume no one had any quarells with it... oh well what did you guys think, Steadfast interesting for a horse? I hope so**

**I know this is by far one of my less interesting chapters and to be honest I really should have merged this with the next chapter but I really just wanted to give you guys something to read, the next chapter WILL be out before Sunday. if it's not then feel free to send me all the angry "where is it" PMs.**

**And now with all my quick comments out of the way I bid you all ado**

**Until Next Time Ashbringer36 Out**


	13. Chapter 13 The Warrior and the Sorcerer

hapter 12

The Warrior and the Sorcerer

"You and Arthur will be the death of me you know that?" Merlin said grumbling.

It was early morning and Anna had just let Merlin in with breakfast. Anna herself had smiled at Merlins comment as she sat down in front of the tray.

"You took the position of Man servant to Arthur! How am I going to be death of you for getting you out of bed early?" Anna asked making a hand gesture for Merlin to sit down as well.

"I'll think of something," Merlin said chuckling as he sat down in a chair on the other side of the table.

In truth he knew just by the way she acted that being Annas servant for a day was as close to a day off as he would get without actuallly getting a day off, as long as Anna felt like relaxing and not going on some kind of adventure.

"So did you have breakfast?" Anna asked quite a bit more seriously.

"Yes, I ate something before going to the kitchens, even the cooks weren't fully awake when I went there." Merlin explained nodding, "So why are you up so early again?"

"I'm a light sleeper and can't sleep through any form of light, sunrise included." Anna explained taking a bite of her eggs.

"Even through the curtains?" Merlin asked incredioulusly, It was always a chore to get him out of bed no matter how early he went.

"Survival instinct Merlin," Anna said simply with a shrug "I've lived under threat of assassination during sleep since I was... thirteen."

Merlin couldn't help but gulping at that statement as he realized how dismissive she had been about it the whole assassination threat.

"Anyway Merlin," Anna said keen on changing the subject to something a bit less depressing, "What is there for fun in Camelot?"

"Excuse me?" Merlin asked not daring believe what he was hearing.

If he had heard her right this would be as good as a day off.

"You heard me Merlin," Anna said sternly with a role of her eyes "I have done nothing in Camelot except fight and brood and plan protection of a prince who can be an ass... so what is there to do for some fun."

Merlin had to think about that one, it had been so long since he had gotten a day off he really wasn't sure about it, whenever he did get some day off he usually just stayed in bed and relaxed and maybe went through his spell book.

"You seriously can't think of anything?" Anna asked titling her head in confusion.

Merlin shook his head, "My days off are so rare and inbetween I don't even know anything other then the tavern... and you don't seem like a drinker even if I was."

Anna nodded, "Alright then, come on." And with that she took one final bite from her eggs, having been eating subconciusly while talking with Merlin.

"What?" Merlin asked confused as Anna got to her feet.

"If you can't think of something fun to do in Camelot then we're going for my idea of fun, meet me down at the stables, I'm getting you onto the back of Steadfast." Anna said.

"I can ride a horse." Merlin said defensively as he reached for the plate that the Brunettes breakfast had been on.

"You haven't been on Steadfast," Anna said shaking her head. "He's a one of a kind."

"If you say so," Merlin said as Anna left to get Steadfast up and ready for a ride.

Steadfast was already standing awake and ready when Anna walked into the stables and pulled out the key to his stable.

"Alright bud, we aren't doing any racing but we're going for a ride through the woods, you ready?" She asked.

It was a rhetorical even in Annas mind but Steadfast understood and gave an appreciative ney sound boing up on his back legs slightly in excitement.

"Alright then you best be good!" She scolded, "Because it's not just me today,"

The snow white horse titled it's head in confusion, having never ridden with anyone other then the girl who had believed in him when he was in his of life.

Steadfast didn't show any resistance as Anna guided him out of the stables not even bothering to keep a grip on the reigns.

Merlin was already waiting outside and Anna couldn't help but smile, thankful she wouldn't have to keep the adventurous horse behind her from starting to make a ruckus due to impatience.

"Alright shall I take the reigns or do you think you can pull it off?" Anna asked putting a hand on her hip and looking at the bllack haired servant inquisitivly.

"You know I'll just let you take the reigns." Merlin said shaking his head, having caught a strange look from Streadfast that Anna would have told him was simplly curiosity.

"Right," Anna said as she mounted the horse with a grin creeping onto her face, "Wait until there's some grass beneath us before I let you take over!"

Merlin just rolled his eyes as her too got onto the back of the snowy horse.

"Uh," Merlin began uncertainly but Anna just let out an exasperated sigh as she reached around without looking, grabbed Merlins arms and placed them around her midsection.

The moment Merlin was as secure as he was going to get Anna grabbed hold of Steadfasts reigns and without a word they were off, traveling at a light trot that wasn't quite a gallop, but still fast enough to require one to be hanging on.

The two hadn't said a word as they left the city before anyone really began to stir. not until they were safely outside the city walls did Anna begin to strike up conversaton.

"So," she said just loudly enough for Merlin to hear though barely, "How did you get that dragon to answer your call?"

Merlin who had not expected such a comment to come up did a double take, in shock letting his grip on Anna slip and nearly fall of Steadfast.

"Sorry," Merlin said getting his grip back before he fell off, "It's a gift from my father, I'm the last known dragonlord," Merlin said as if Anna would know such a thing.

"A dragon-what?" Anna asked having never heard the term before.

"It means soul brother to dragons essentially, a dragon cannot help but obey a dragonlord," Merlin explained, "That's the best explanation I can give you."

Anna nodded as she re-focused on the path in front of them beginning to see a clearing in front of them. "Now how about you, why would a queen send their own daughter to do something any warrior could do?" Merlin found himself asking, having been quite curious about that fact since Anna had come clean about her upbringings as what she had described as a princess.

"It wasn't my mother who sent me here Merlin," Anna explained, having already decided to trust Merlin with this kind of topic. "It all started about 5 years ago, I had been forced to bear wittness to an execution of two Ninja." Anna began finding herself taking a deep breath as if this was a painful memory. "One of them was the farmer who had given me Steadfast!"

"But aren't these ninja evil or something?" Merlin asked.

"Not all of them Merlin, actually only a small portion are, for you see starting before my birth the emperor had begun to become cruel, ordering houses tto keep the working class in a working climate next to slavery." Anna explained. "And so the Ninja came into existance by civilians finding a way to combat the oppression."

"I... see." Merlin said comprehension still a ways away, "So anyway go on," Merlin said as he looked around while Anna pulled Steadfast to a stop.

"By the time that execution rolled around my mother had forbade me from leaving the grounds of the palace, and so I was left to brood and think... not until my sixteenth birthday had I made up my mind!" Anna said.

"made up your mind for what?" Merlin asked not sure he liked where this was going.

"I left to join the Ninja!" Anna stated as if this was as simple a fact as what she had eaten the previous night. while dismounting and walking over to a tree to lay back for a bit Merlin doing the same.

"But how would you have been able to get them to trust you?" Merlin asked sitting down next to Anna while Steadfast

"It took a while, I had gone into the woods where rumours had them positioned... well no less then rumours, more like baseless assumptions, but still it was the only lead I had, and speak of the devil I found the one who turns out had escaped after his attempted assassination of me!" Anna explained not looking at Merlin but instead directing her attention to the clear blue sky.

"I had explained my position and asked to be taken to them, and ended up getting knocked out from behind." Anna said.

"They... what?" Merlin asked.

"Took me to their hideout unconcious, a precaution in case I was sent to try and root them out." Anna explained shaking her head, "it was the only move they could take without risk to their own. Regardless I spent about a year and a half amongst them training in their art of Ninjitsu... the art of non-existance, a stealth art... and I'll admit even to this day I'm sub-par at best but still I proved to the grand master that I was worthy of trust and began getting sent on missions to weaken the emperors grip on the land." Anna finsihed.

"Until you were sent here?" Merlin inquired.

"Yes... " Anna said about to explain why she had been sent towards Albion when suddenly a sound rang through her ear drums... the smallest of sounds, very clearly made by something humanoid, just a light crunch of leaves.

Anna gripped her blade without unsheathing it as she got to her feet and even Steadfast looked around in alert.

From around the corner of a tree walked a knight in full chainmail and wearing a tabard of camelot.

Anna and Merlin both recognized him at once as Sir Leon, a Knight who had been sent on a scouting mission to the border after his defeat in the tournament.

"Sir Leon?" Anna said.

"Um, should I know you miss?" Leon asked.

"Um, yes..." Anna began as she unsheathed her katana. "Ronin ring a bell?"

Leon shook his head quickly positive this woman wasn't the one who had beaten him in combat.

"Regarrdless if you are looking to return to Camelot it is just along this path obviously." Anna said rolling her eyes.

"Thank you miss and... hang on Merlin, what are you doing out here?" Leon asked.

"I ended up getting wrapped up in a bet between Arthur and Anna over here over a horse race yesterday." Merlin said chuckling.

"And Prince Arthur got his ass handed to him," Anna said chuckling.

Leon sighed realizing he must have missed quite a bit.

"Regardless I have important matters to bring to the king, I shall be off then." Leon said walking towards the other direction back towards Camelot.

Leon walked off towards the city and Anna couldn't help but think just how shaken up Leon looked, almost as if he'd had a brush with death itself.

"Shall we return then, we've been out here long enough and I still wanted to get you to rub my feet and sharpen my sword." Anna said turning her head away from Merlin so he couldn't see the mischievious grin on her face.

"I thought you weren't going to get me to do anything like that!" Merlin asked incredulously.

Anna turned around and let her visage of teasing be known. "And I thought you were smart enough to be able to tell a joke from an order!" Anna responded.

Merlin once again found himself shaking his head in exhasperation." You are really crazy you know that?"

Anna laughed if only a bit as she responded. "And here I was thinking you liked crazy"

The rest of the day passed in quite a simple way, Merlin and his new companion found themselves working together on several endevours, starting with sharpening Annas shurikens and then picking some herbs for Giaus' potions, laughing as they got to hear the shouts of "dammit" as Arthur tried to dawn his armour for training on his own and then were about to end the day with a simple dinner in Annas chambers when a knight had approached Anna informing her that she had been invited to dine with the King.

"Ah so you'll be eating exquisite pigs and the finest deserts in all of the kingdom!" Merlin had joked as the knight walked away.

"You know I never did enjoy dining with nobles. My mother being the only exception to that, they are just so... dull." Anna complained sighing, "Though I suppose I am living in their castle, I best not refuse."

"Yeah you best not!" Merlin commented planely as if he was if only a little bitter about something.

Anna spun around and gave a warm smile to the warlock "Today was fun though Merlin." She said smiling while making an off hand two finger salute. "I hope we get time to do something like this again." And with that she was off.

Yet as she walked towards the dinning hall Anna found her thoughts farthest from where they should have been.

While most people would have worried about their appearance or how presentable they were while heading towards a dinner with a king Anna instead found herself reflecting on her day with Merlin.

And the feeling that she didn't dare believe it was what she knew it was deep down below her rational mind.

**A/N - So aside from the incredible liar I am for making you guys wait so long for this chapter how did I do?**

**I have no excuse for the time it took to update so I simply ask for forgivenenss in the most humble way I can think of (I hope it came across as humble)**

**Anyway nothing real news wise so I guess this is just a simple case of, I hope to have one more chapter done before the end of the week but no promises this time around**

**Anyway With all that I take my bow**

**Until Next Time Ashbringer36 Out**


End file.
